Love Me Do
by Apprentice08
Summary: When Vlad seeks out Clockwork in order to change his past the time spirit offers him a different option. Do whatever Clockwork says and Daniel will be his. Little does Vlad realize, the more he listens the more vulnerable he becomes. As Daniel comes closer, Vlad's mind and soul fight and soon he realizes Clockwork's plan involves more than just winning it involves losing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have five or six Danny Phantom stories I've wanted to post for several years, both slash and non-slash. I've finally decided to post one despite the fact I am busy as all get out. If you like the story let me know and I will continue to post as I can. Also, this one is the ONLY one of my stories that I haven't decided if it is SLASH or NOT. I won't make that decision until later on in the chapters. For those of you who hate slash or just don't care for it, if this story becomes slash I will warn you which chapters will contain it and you can skip them. Until then, please give this story a shot and I will decide at a later time what will occure. Reader feedback is much appreciated, if you think this story would be better with slash or without I will take it into consideration but I am going to let this one flow and see where it takes me.**

 **Also, this story takes place after the events of the series but ignores Phantom Planet as we all know Vlad would never be so careless or stupid to make the mistakes he did in that story arch, I prefer to stick with the original story that Hartman came up with which was Vlad redeeming himself by helping instead of being the main villian, so PP has not occured nor will it in this universe.**

 **Much love and enjoy the read, Apprentice08.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE TRUTH**

When Vlad was a young boy his father would always spend his evenings drinking and watching football on the tv. Vlad, whose mother had left when he was very little, often times found himself playing alone in his bedroom and ignoring his father and the man's slurred cries of injustice to any give penalty called.

It didn't matter which team he was actually rooting for, Vlad's father, his name not surprisingly being Vladislav, simply did not like when the referees would penalize any play or player, even if the penalty was called for.

Being young, Vlad had simply thought his dad liked to yell, he himself was often on the receiving end of said yells so it never occurred to him that the man was yelling for any other reason than to simply hear himself speak.

As he got older and his father grew bored of yelling at people who couldn't hear him, he turned his attention to his son. What had occasionally been a few times a week turned into almost everyday. The things his father spewed at him always seemed to be demeaning in nature and made Vlad feel rather inadequate.

At some point the yelling wasn't enough so his father took to punishing him in rather painful and insidious ways. Vlad, through the rest of his youth, took the abuse in stride and continually told himself his father was only punishing him because he loved him.

When Vlad reached his early teens he started to notice that the abuse was not remaining within tolerable levels. Slaps were getting harder, palms were closing up and becoming fists. The verbal lashings were becoming more vulgar and violent in their communications and objects were starting to find their way into his father's drunken grasp before they were flung at the wall or his head.

At the time Vlad had few friends in whose confidence he could trust to get advice. In fact, Vlad had been painfully shy as a child and found it really hard to make friends. So, after one particularly scary night he made the decision to go to his teacher the next day and tell her what had been happening.

Despite her willingness to help, it seemed that Vlad's father was one step ahead and had stories for everything, including why Vlad was constantly covered in bruises and why the boy would lie about such a thing.

Vladislav explained that his son was an attention seeker, he lied all the time and would often throw temper tantrums which would cause the bruises as he raged through the house and threw objects and himself against the walls.

Whether or not the police and his teacher believed him Vlad never knew, but he did know that shortly after, the teacher he had reached out to had disappeared leaving a note saying she had taken a job elsewhere and had not had time to give notice.

After that Vlad's young life became a nightmare of the most violent and grotesque nature. His father was merciless and relentless and Vlad swore he knew what insanity might feel like.

By the time he was sixteen Vlad had tried to run away three times, but was always found and brought back despite his protests.

It wasn't until the summer right before his senior year in high school that the opportunity to get out finally crossed his path. He had been digging a hole in the back yard, his father's favorite punishment. Vlad's back was laden with blisters from the sun and his body was shaking from dehydration and malnourishment when his shovel struck his salvation.

Sinking to his knees he had reached down and moved dirt to reveal the dirty sheen of a skull. His heart had been in his throat, he had nearly passed out. But, his mind was quick, despite his home life Vlad was a straight A student and he had watched plenty of crime movies to know what this might mean. He saw his out and quickly ran next door to his neighbors and told them about his find. They phoned the police and before Vlad's father knew what was happening red and blue lights were blazing in the front yard.

After months of investigation, searching and testing it all came down to Vlad's memories and his mother's dental records.

The investigator had taken Vlad to a room and asked him if he knew anything about his mother and her departure from his life.

Vlad remembered the night she left, but couldn't recall the words spoken. He remembered yelling, his father shoving her and hitting her with something that he put away into the hall closet and then his mother was simply gone. His father had said she had walked out on them because she had wanted to give Vlad up for adoption and his father had wanted to keep him. Though, years later, Vlad could recall the sarcasm in his father's voice at the notion.

That day was the day Vlad learned the true story of his mother's sudden departure and the day he learned of man's true nature. The day he had decided he would never put himself in the same position his mother had, nor would he let anyone close enough to take advantage or abuse him again.

Twenty-two years later Vlad was a wealthy man, isolated and alone but free to live his life how he pleased. He yielded to no one and was never punished for his decisions nor held accountable for his views. Well, almost never.

Often times he found himself standing juxtaposed to a certain ghost child, the young halfa a mirror image of himself and yet one hundred and ten percent different. This boy knew nothing of real abuse, nor a parents hate. He knew only love, friendship and happiness. The reality of the world never seeming to jade his optimistic and hopeful view of life and the people in it.

Vlad often times found if he ever had to answer to anyone, it was this young pup who knew nothing of the real world. His best laid plans thwarted, witty banter demolished and ego bruised Vlad had never hated, admired and wanted someone's acceptance so much in his life. The only other halfa like him and they could never be together, never be comrades or friends. Vlad's own desires for harth and home aside, the woman he loved was married to another man and had delivered yet another devastating blow in this young boy who could give him everything he had ever wanted and yet refused. Another cruel joke of the infinitely funny universe.

Yet despite the odds stacked against him Vlad continued to try and make Daniel his. Through various manipulations, lies and even going so far as cloning he had tried again and again but was only ever met with failure.

His rage and hate grew, his pain and anguish being buried deeper than his mother's cold grave. His feelings of hopelessness growing and consuming him and his ever fruitful empire giving him more and more pointless and worthless vanity and loveless money.

It was during Daniel's final summer before his senior year that Vlad realized something must be done. Soon the young halfa would be leaving for college and Vlad could not continue to pursue him. His chances were diminishing and he knew his time was running low.

That is when he got a break in the case that was his solution to the problem of young Daniel. Vlad had often monitored the Fenton household, watched the lab carefully and kept track of the trouble Daniel liked to get himself into. It was one fateful day, a month before school let out for the summer, that Vlad came across the golden trio talking conspiratorially in the basement lab of Danny's home.

They were talking about his powers, how they were acting up and doing funny things. He had visited Frostbite, the abominable snow beast that he was, yet the large ghost had not been able to help him nor offer a solution. He had told Danny to come back later if his powers worsened and he would try to help, until then Frostbite planned to seek answers elsewhere in the ghost zone.

Danny seemed very anxious and upset and told his friends he was going to go into the Ghost Zone to seek out Clockwork. The time ghost might be able to help him, at the very least might point him in the right direction. That was when Vlad realized his chance had finally come.

The determined elder halfa had looked for the hidden lair for the Master of Time as long as he could remember. He had read about him when he had first got his ghost powers and had been doing research after his rather terrible stint in the hospital. In fact, he had found the scrolls by accident, shoved into the very back corner of the oldest part of the Wisconsin Library for Paranormal Research and Studies.

This is where he had learned about Pariah Dark, his knight, Clockwork and several other larger than life entities. Though he had never found out who had written the decaying manuscripts he had soaked up the information and had eventually took them to keep in his personal vault where he could reference them as needed.

All this being said, Vlad had searched for his entire adult life for the hidden entrance to Clockwork's castle. And now, Daniel, in all his foolishness was about to lead him right to it. It was a quick decision and he decided he would have to make absolutely sure Daniel did not know the older halfa was following.

This was Vlad's only chance, he could feel it. If he didn't reach the castle following Daniel he would never find it. So, he quickly transformed and headed for his portal, his future suddenly looking much brighter.

Pagebreak

Clockwork looked upon his young friend with a fond half smirk before he turned away and floated to his portal.

"Unfortunately Daniel, I have no answer for you. There is someone who might though. If you are willing to seek him out that is."

The boy perked up considerably at this, the hope of solving his problem suddenly having a solution.

"Great! Who is it?" he asked with a soft smile on his face and bright eyes.

Clockwork turned back to him, his hand coming to rest on Danny's shoulder and he looked down intently as his face shifted from old to young, "You know of whom I speak-"

Danny instantly shoved his hand away and his face melted into an angry snarl, "No way! I can't, you know I can't and you know why too." the young man's blue eyes drifted over to a thermos sitting on a forgotten table in the corner.

"You've nothing to fear from that demon Daniel. His time has come and gone, he is nothing but a creature outside of existence. Helpless and forgotten."

Danny shivered and looked down with anxiety at the floor, "Well, I sure haven't forgotten him- or what he did to my family."

"Correction, what he almost did. If I recall you stopped him."

"No. You stopped him. You gave me a second chance, to live my life right and to change the mistakes I made. If you hadn't froze time-"

"If you wish to look at it that way who am I to stop you, but you made a deal with me if I do remember correctly."

Danny blanched and his shoulders hunched, "I know, I know- but it's so hard… it goes against everything I believe in. Not to mention the major consequences it could have on the past, present and future." Danny said, his thumb pointing angrily back at the thermos.

"Let me worry about the past, present and future. You just focus on the task I have laid out for you. It will become clear in the end my young friend."

"Alright, I will try again but the last time I tried to talk to him he blasted me through a roof."

"Persistence is a virtue." Danny went to rebuke but saw that Clockwork was already staring into his many time portals. The young halfa elected to simply fly back before his powers shorted on him again. He was not aware of the glowing red eyes that watched him from the shadows of the ghost zone. Nor did he see the shadow leave its perch and head right for the castle.

PAGEBREAK

When Vlad entered the strange castle the first thing he noticed was the grinding of large ancient looking gears and the soft ticking of thousands of clocks which hung above him in a strange sort of limbo.

The next thing he noticed was the dust, dirt and cobwebs and even though he would never admit it he felt a small tingle of discomfort run up his spine. This place was very old, not just ancient but almost having a sense of existing beyond time, outside of time. It wasn't a feeling that Vlad really appreciated, in fact if he was being honest with himself he was almost having second thoughts.

But an image of Daniel drifted through his mind and he felt his resolve harden. He flew down towards the floor below and came to a stand still, floating a few feet above the floor, his eyes scanning and his ears flexing, listening for any indication he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, a light caught his eye and his head turned to a small portal held in a strange mirror. He floated closer until the swirling colors took shape, an image of Daniel greeted him, as well as an image of himself. He and Daniel were fighting, the boy looking much older than he did now. Perhaps in his mid to late twenties, but the fight didn't seem to be as volatile or violent as their current fights did. In fact, this nearly seemed like they were only sparing.

This truth was confirmed moments later when Daniel dodged a purple blast and let out a laugh, _"No you don't old man, I got you now!"_ Daniel's voice was deeper here but still held the traces of a young man, just coming into his own and quite brash.

Vlad saw himself then, in his ghost form though he was not wearing his signature outfit. He was simply wearing his pants and boots, his bare blue chest glowing and he felt himself cringe. He never took off his shirt in front of people, why on Earth- when was this happening?

The Vlad he saw gave a cocky smile and sent a blast of light pink towards Daniel, the boy easily dodged but he neglected to take into account the reflective wall behind him. The blast hit him in the back and he went down, saved from a face plant to the floor by Vlad, who held him triumphantly by his ankle.

" _Old man indeed."_ the Vlad in the portal snorted _._

" _Yeah yeah, I get it. You're Vlad the great and powerful, now put me down fruitloop."_

" _As you wish little badger."_ Vlad released his hold and the young man toppled to the ground.

" _You ass!"_

" _Language little badger."_

The two were now toweling off the sweat that had collected during their apparent spar session.

" _Will you stop calling me that. It was cute when I was a kid but I'm not so little anymore."_

" _I suppose I could, but you'd have to stop calling me that lovely nickname that your charming friends came up with."_

" _Which one, crazy? Demented? Egomaniac?"_

" _Forever the clever witty young man. No, I mean the other one."_

Daniel seemed to think a moment and then gasped _, "You mean fruitloop? But that's my favorite, it describes you so perfectly."_

" _Huh, hardly, but if you must know I think little badger describes you to a T."_

" _Bull shit, Vlad."_

" _Daniel, I mean it. Your choice of words is vulgar and I'd appreciate it if you could clean it up before I am forced to make you."_

" _You could try old man, but I don't think you could do shit about it..."_

"I've been waiting for you Plasmius." Vlad jumped at the sound of the voice and spun quickly, firing off a shot of blue energy in the direction he thought it had come from.

He saw no one and took to the air to get a better view of his surroundings, "Where are you spirit! Answer me!"

Silence followed, only the sounds of the gears and the ticking of the clocks echoed around him.

"Very well, if you won't speak willingly, I suppose I will just have to make you-" Vlad started vollying small balls of pink energy down onto the castle below. As the dust rose he felt his own nerves jump and he ceased firing immediately. As he swooped down to see the damage the dust parted and he realized that nothing was damaged.

"What the-"

" _Vlad, do you think dad's doing okay?"_

The man in question turned to a view screen that appeared out of the smoke and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

An image of him and a slightly older Daniel stood outside of a window in a hospital and looked in at Jack Fenton, who was hooked up to all manner of machines.

" _Have no worries, Daniel, your father is a rather annoying if not persistent man. He will pull through and you will be fine-"_

The image changed and Vlad lost all sense of where he was when he saw Daniel, in his human form, smash Vlad across the face with his fist.

" _You promised he would be okay- you PROMISED me! You said- you said…"_

Vlad watched as the boy dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands as he cried. The Vlad who had been struck was still laying on the floor but quickly sat up, moving to his knees and wrapping his arms around the elder teen.

"I _know, I'm- sorry. Oh Daniel I am so sorry- I really thought… I really believed he would make it through. Please, believe me I didn't-"_

Danny tried to pull away as he elbowed the man in his chest _, "It's your fault! It's your-"_

But the Vlad in the portal held on tight and eventually when Danny calmed down the young man reluctantly wrapped his arms around his companion and openly wept as Vlad held him close and ran his hand in slow circles over the boys back, offering up comforting whispers and gentle words as Danny finally became still.

"You can't believe it's true can you?"

Vlad spun again but this time, before he could fire, he was greeted by a ghost he had never seen before, "Can't believe what?" Vlad hissed as his hand sparked with electricity.

"That young Daniel would ever find comfort in your arms. That he would seek you out and simultaneously reject and accept you. That he would let you get so close."

Vlad turned back to the portal but didn't see anything but swirling colors. His face contorted in rage and he raised a powerful ball of white hot ecto- energy in his hand.

As he went to throw it the ghost raised his staff and clicked a button on the top, "Time out."

Vlad felt himself slow down, could see that he was moving so slow he nearly wasn't moving at all and his red eyes jumped back and forth between his hand filled with energy and the ghost who watched him with a cocky smile.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you plasmius. I brought you here for a reason. I can just as easily send you away, far away. Perhaps the jurassic period-" a T-Rex appeared in the portal and Vlad swallowed thickly.

"Time in."

Vlad's arm lurched forward and his concentration slipped, the ball dissipated sending a backlash of energy up his arm which rattled his joints and caused a rather painful spasm in his back.

"Alright! Very well, what do you want?" The annoyed halfa asked as he rubbed his aching shoulder though he noticed only his top half was movable, his legs remained inert.

"I'm glad you are able to see things my way, as we have a shared interest and I was hoping for your cooperation."

"What could I possibly have in common with you, interest or otherwise?" Vlad sneered, though he had to admit his interest was peeked if only slightly.

Clockwork swung his staff through the air and the image of a jurassic monster disappeared and was replaced with one of the ghost boy.

"Daniel?"

The time ghost allowed Vlad his freedom to move about and sat him down onto the ground, his invisible grip releasing the halfa and Plasmius stretched.

"What could the child have done to you? You are all powerful, surely he hasn't gotten the better of you."

"All powerful? Im flattered you think so, but it is not what he did to me it is what he hasn't done _for_ me." Clockwork approached the portal and his red eyes scanned several images of the ghost boy, his face not giving a clue as to what he was thinking even as his appearance shifted from one age to another.

"Explain." Vlad said in frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited with less than amused eyes.

"I asked young Daniel to try and befriend you." finally the time spirit looked to him, he moved closer and peered knowingly into Vlad's eyes.

"That a bond with you would be in his best interest for the future that is to come. He said he would try but has failed to act, despite multiple warnings on my part for him to do so."

A scoff resounded throughout the castle as Vlad shifted his weight and looked angrily to the floor. "And that surprises you? I've tried to sway Daniel to my side for years. He is stubborn and uncomprehending in the face of what we could become together."

Clockwork hesitated before he turned away from Plasmius and floated over to a thermos sitting in a dark and forgotten corner.

"You do not give him enough credit. He understands more than you could imagine. His fear of giving into your plans for him is based upon your desire for him to renounce his father and turn his back on those he loves. He is also aware of something that you are not, and because of that, he will never be yours. Not unless steps are taken to ensure it."

Plasmius's eyes narrowed as he looked to the thermos that now resided in Clockwork's hand, "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Clockwork swayed his staff through the air again and another image came onto the portal's face. A ghost that Plasmius had never seen was in the process of destroying everything in sight. He was massive and looked to be unbeatable, killing without hesitance or preference, men, women and children alike.

"Who in God's name is that? And what does he have to do with Daniel and I?"

"That- thing, is you and Daniel's future selves merged together into one entity."

"What! Impossible!"

"Last year the beginning events to this outcome of the timeline occured, young Daniel was able to stop it from happening and in the end spared your time line from suffering the same fate as most of the others. Because of this a new timeline was created, one in which the joining of you and Daniel is unavoidable and quit necessary."

Vlad looked to the creature on the screen, a beast of nightmares and legends. Vlad's evil mind thought of all the ways he could control or manipulate a creature like that, but at the image of the ghoul ripping a woman in half he thought better of it, "What type of joining and why would it be so beneficial?"

Clockwork smiled and put the thermos back on the table. He turned to look at Vlad and then waved his staff, the portal's face changed for a third time.

"Daniel is about to face loss again. This time, however, it will not be the loss of many, but the loss of two that will cause his downfall. A great depression and guilt will sweep through him and crush his heart. He will be but a shadow of the boy you knew and nothing will bring him back from the edge he will be teetering on. Nothing and no one but you."

Images in the portal had been playing the entire time Clockwork spoke. Images of Maddie, Vlad's one and only love, and of the little goth girl Daniel was so fond of. They had looked to be driving around in the Fenton's Rv, looking desperately for someone. An image of a train and then shocked faces and the RV getting crushed with both women inside sent Vlad's heart hammering.

"NO!" Vlad screamed, his blazing eyes turning to the time ghost, his fists sparking with electricity.

"Now that you've told me, I can prevent this, why would you ever think I would let this happen?"

Another half smirk crossed Clockwork's face and he floated up next to Vlad, "That's precisely why I showed you. Daniel will try to save them from their fate and he will fail. I want you to do what he cannot. I want you to defy the timeline that has now been set in place and save his mother and friend from death's grasp."

"I don't understand how will this push Daniel into my arms? Just because I save his mother and his little girlfriend doesn't mean he will forgive all my past deeds. And it won't stop me from trying to implement evil plots to rule the world-"

"I am offering you the chance to redeem yourself in Daniel's eyes. A chance to start over, all you have to do is everything I say, and act in accordance with the rules and stipulations I give you."

Vlad took a few moments to think. On one hand this strange ghost was offering him everything he ever wanted, on the other he would have to place his trust in some he didn't even know. Vlad had a hard enough time trusting those who he knew well, Maddie and Jack being the people he used to be the closest to. This could be a setup or a trap, or it could be the answer to all his problems- but the possibility of having Daniel at his side, even a remote one, wasn't it worth it?

"This seems too good to be true, which usually means it is, you are asking me to trust you blindly, and if you know me at all you know how impossible that is for me."

Clockwork changed the image on the portal's face but let his eyes stare deep into Vlad and the blue skinned villain felt his stomach twist, "I know all beings, ghost and human alike. That is my purpose, to watch and observe. I knew who and what you would become before your own existence was even a blink on my screen. The same goes for Daniel. I know your beginning-"

Vlad saw images of himself as a child at the mercy of an angry and very drunk father, "I know where you've been-"

Images of Vlad going to school and then getting his powers, his misery in the hospital and his pinning for Maddie and the loss of his youth.

"I know where you are going and the many possibilities of your future. Your self-induced pain and suffering and your pride, rage and lack of humility. I know you Vladimir Masters and I know that through everything your quest for power and control is only a subconscious illusion for your real desire, which is that craving of love, trust and acceptance. I am offering this to you, Daniel has the ability to give you everything you've wanted so badly. And all you need to do is, for the time being, is trust me and doubt nothing."

Vlad stared at him in shock, at a total loss for words, his anxiety and fear spiking but for once not causing a single reaction. "You think- is it truly possible?"

"If you can see your way to trust me, yes, all you want shall be yours but you must NOT stray off on your own. You must do everything I say, you must suppress your natural instincts to protect your heart and attack anyone who gets close, you must fight the demons which will lead to your destruction and choose to listen to someone other than yourself, can you do this?"

Vlad remained silent, the moment stretching out as clocks ticked and the portal's glowed. Clockwork continued to watch him, his gaze steady and his face blank, waiting for the answer that he knew was to come.

Finally, after time had ticked by in the silence of his contemplation Vlad looked to the time ghost and gave one single succinct nod. He felt like in this moment he was agreeing without actually reading between the lines. Yet, his mind, so determined to get Daniel for himself, allowed his normally guarded soul to reach out. It was grasping desperately for hope and this time Vlad had a feeling he might actually reach his goal.

"Good, then all is as it should be. In two days Daniel will go missing, he is in no danger but will cause quite a stir among his friends and family. You will be approached by Jasmine Fenton, you are to let on nothing of our arrangement. You've not seen Daniel in months and have no desire to get dragged into his foolish games. Once Jasmine leaves you will go to the railroad crossing near the forest preserve at the far side of Amity park and wait. Right when the train is about to strike you will remove Maddie and Samantha from the vehicle and set them aside. Daniel will have seen your rescue and will be shocked to say the least, under no circumstances are you to approach him. Daniel will come to you on his own and from there- that is where it gets tricky."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have chapters 2 and 3 already written. I will post 3 later tonight if I have time. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. R &R and let me know. **

**Chapter Two**

 **A Lie**

 **OR**

 **The Truth**

When Vlad answered the door he knew who it was going to be. He was not surprised when he was greeted by a dirty look and cocked eyebrow. Jasmine Fenton was a lot of things, but stupid she was not. She was bright, we'll educated and had a better understanding of the world around her then most children her age.

Being older than her brother also gave her a very keen protective nature and her ability to read through bull crap was impressive. But Vlad Masters was no stranger to negotiating the real world himself. In fact, he could safely say that even though Jasmine was bright for her age she had nothing on him when it came to subtext, manipulations and lies.

So, as she stood brooding on his front porch, the mistrust and suspicion lacing her eyes, Vlad was not nervous to perform as he had done so many times before with so many different people.

"Ah, young Jasmine, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked in his usual charming and light demeanor.

"Cut the crap Vlad. I'm not an idiot so you can drop the nice guy routine. I know far too much about you to be taken in by your caring uncle charade."

Vlad huffed a sigh and then dropped the smile from his face, "Very well dear girl, what do you want?" he snapped out the last part and he saw Jasmine's posture snap just a little tighter.

"What have you done with my brother Vlad?" she cut straight to the point and crossed her arms over her chest in a rather pathetic attempt at sounding stern.

"Dear girl, whatever are you talking about?" he asked as he looked at the watch on his wrist and feigned disinterest.

"Don't waste my time and I won't waste yours. I know you would take any opportunity you could to get Danny out of the way so you can do all sorts of evil things."

Vlad stared at her a moment and raised a brow before he scoffed and mimicked her stance, his was far more domineering than hers and he saw her eyes shift uneasily.

"First off Jasmine, contrary to popular belief your brother is not the center of my world nor my soul focus. I have plenty of other things that keep me quite busy. Second, I haven't seen your brother in over a month, so whatever strange mischief he is up to has nothing to do with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got water boiling and tea ready to steep." Vlad went to slam the door but Jasmine's hand caught it, "You listen to me _Plasmius,_ if you've done something to my brother, if you've hurt him in anyway, I will find out and I will end you."

Vlad couldn't help giving a fond smile, "That sounds like a threat, quite a good threat actually. It's always the redheads who seem to be the crazy ones, now isn't that something?"

Jasmine growled between clenched teeth and stomped away towards the street.

"Oh! If you see your brother do give him my regards won't you?" he called after her. As he shut the door he went to his kitchen and finished making his tea. All that was left was to wait, soon he would be heading to the tracks and he would have to make sure everything went according to plan.

PageBreak

"Where is that blasted train! You would think a ghost who is obsessed with time would be more accurate on when a train is supposedly going to hit and kill two people." Vlad snapped as he floated invisibly above the area that Clockwork had indicated.

It was a quarter past five and Vlad knew the girls would be along at any moment. Yet, there was no train in sight and that ridiculous RV Jack had made wasn't anywhere to be heard.

Another twenty minutes passed and just as he was about to forget the whole thing and go beat the snot out of a certain time spirit he heard a rather nasty growl of an engine.

He spun in the air to see the gigantic RV racing down the street from the center of town out towards the preserve.

"Show time." Vlad chuckled as he took his position just above where the accident was supposed to occur. The high pitched wail of a distant whistle sounded and Vlad saw a train had appeared from the left side of the track.

He readied himself and took a deep breath, calming his heart and centering his mind. It happened fast, the RV slowed just before it crossed the tracks and then it all out stopped. Black smoke bellowed from the exhaust and it looked like the RV, which had been under Maddie ' s lead foot for the past two days had elected to force them to stop.

Vlad flew down towards the RV and just as he was about to reach for the girls he heard a yell, "Mom! JAZZ!" Vlad looked to see Daniel in the distance making a beeline for the vehicle. He didn't hesitate, as the girls struggled to extract themselves from the RV Vlad phased through, ignoring the rather sharp stab of shock from the vehicle anti-ghost fields and pulled the girls out of harm's way.

He dropped them a few yards from the track as the RV was smashed into bits by the large oncoming diesel engine of the speeding train. He saw Daniel stop mid-flight and stare. As Vlad took to the sky he returned to his solid form making eye contact with the young halfa before he gave a sneer and took off leaving a very confused Daniel behind.

PageBreak

"I don't understand why that ridiculous RV of there's would breakdown like that. Jack maybe an idiot but Maddie is not and she wouldn't let the vehicle fall into such disrepair that it would break down and possibly cause harm to herself or her family." Vlad spit into his palm as he gazed into the pocket watch which held Clockwork's face.

"Does it really matter why the RV broke down?" the time spirit asked with annoyance.

"I don't know, does it?" Vlad bit back as he stared at the ghost and gave a very suspicion look.

"I would think at this point you would have more faith in our arrangement. After All, you succeeded, why should it matter what caused the breakdown. Daniel will be coming to see you soon and you need to be ready."

Vlad couldn't help gritting his teeth and then pitching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You needn't worry about how ready I am. I can play the part of repentance and guilt- though I still don't understand why I have to go to such lengths to do so."

Clockwork finally smirked and Vlad found he felt a very small part of himself relax.

"Sincerity is important-"

"But I'm not sincere, this whole thing is a lie-"

"Be that as it may, you may find that once you start talking there is more truth to your words than what you would have originally thought."

This made Vlad's anger flare and he cursed loudly as he forced himself to refrain from chucking the pocket watch against the wall.

"You are absolutely and totally-" But Vlad's denial was cut short when the doorbell rang.

"Be on your feet, remember what I've instructed you to do. Do not stray from the plan or you will sorely regret it." Clockwork said as Vlad's eyes scanned back from the entryway to the watch face.

"For a ghost that sees and knows all you have very little faith in me."

"It is because of my faith in you that I know you won't fail."

This comment caught Vlad off guard and he felt a sort of twisted sense of pride which he quickly buried and replaced with irritation.

"I will call when it's done." Vlad snapped the watch closed and pocketed it as the doorbell rang again. He took a deep breath, went through the process of calming his heart and centering his mind, a recurring meditation he had used since he was young to keep himself focused and under control.

As the cool metal of the doorknob greeted his palm he braced himself for the performance of his life, one that despite his previous comments of assurance, would be the hardest thing he had ever done.

Page Break

Danny could tell that when Vlad opened his front door he was neither angry or annoyed, he simply sighed and ran his hand over his face before he moved aside and let the young man enter.

Danny hesitated but then decided to commit to his decision and barged passed Vlad with fists clenched and jaw set.

"Daniel, how good to see you. Is this a call of business or of a more personal nature?" Vlad asked, the fatigue in his voice making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"You know what this is about Vlad." the boy crossed his arms much the same as his sister had two days earlier but unlike his sister his authority was much more domineering and aggressive. Vlad was impressed to say the least.

"Please, enlighten me." Vlad said as he leaned against the door and tucked his hands into his pockets. A thumb grazed over the pocket watch and he felt his stomach clench.

"I'm here to figure out your plan, why you save my mom and Sam when I know you definitely aren't the type to play hero." his stance was defensive and his eyes were narrowed, he obviously didn't like being beaten at his own game and Vlad couldn't help a small smirk as he pushed off the door and started to walk away.

He didnt motion for Danny to follow but as he expected the boy did so anyway, "Would you rather I have let them die?"

This seemed to catch Danny off guard and he hesitated before he spoke,whether it be from not wanting to concede to Vlad's point or because he thought it might be a trick question Vlad did not know, "No, of course not-"

"Then why are you upset? I saved Maddie, the woman I love from a speeding train, it shouldn't surprise you, really, not after everything I've done in the past to try and win her over." he turned down a hallway and headed for his library, wondering how far Danny would follow before he realized he was getting further and further into the Lion's den.

"Fine, I guess I can understand because of your sick obsession with my mom, which is still totally gross by the way, but- Sam?"

It was Vlad's turn to hesitate before he spoke softly and suddenly he understood what Clockwork had meant by him speaking truths even while he was lying, "Contrary to your jaded view of me I don't condone the killing of children, be it accidental or on purpose. No matter how annoying that child maybe."

This really gave Danny pause, and as the two descended into Vlad's secret lab Danny had yet to notice how far into the lion's lair he had gone. It made Vlad wonder if that singular act of kindness had already started to build some sort of bridge, he couldn't believe it was that easy. He told himself it was because Daniel also had powers and he wasn't worried about having to use them.

"Right, but killing me isn't the same?" Danny finally bit back, he had taken his time coming up with the answer but Vlad was quick to kill that train of thought.

"When have I ever actually tried to kill you Daniel? Use that slow little brain of yours and really think about it- you might be surprised."

Danny did think about it a moment and Vlad could Daniel was having a hard time locating any memory of when Vlad had directly tried to kill him.

"What about that time with Pariah Dark and the exo-suit. That thing nearly drained me of all my life energy, I could have been a vegetable the rest of my life, or worse." Vlad was standing by a bookshelf in his library now, he dropped his hand before he touched the access point to his lab and turned to look at the determined boy behind him. Still angry, confused and ready to fight despite the fact their conversation had been nothing but casual. Vlad decided to speak honestly, after all, if he was going to move on with this insane plan he needed to keep the boy talking.

"Don't be so dramatic little badger, I knew with that suit you could easily overpower that fool king long before it drained you. I had every confidence in your abilities. I'd never want to destroy you, you are after all the only other halfa in existence and before you I was terribly lonely." he couldn't help the soft dip to his voice at the last part of his omission. Though he couldn't bring himself to determine if it was a true thought or his impeccable acting skills. The suddenness of it made him feel uncomfortable and he instantly looked away and reached for the hidden door latch.

"You couldn't be sure-" Daniel started to rebuke but Vlad felt frustration spark at the boys brazen ignorance and dismissive nature. As he waited for the lab door to open he turned back and growled in frustration, "Remove your own doubt Daniel, and believe me when I say, I have the utmost confidence in your power, strength and abilities. I knew you would survive because you are far more capable than that idiot Pariah. I wasn't worried in the slightest because there was nothing to worry about. You sell yourself so short, when in reality you will very soon be able to overpower myself." This omission surprised even Vlad who was glad he was facing away from his young companion. He nearly kicked himself for telling the boy he was near powerful enough to overpower him. He didn't understand where this lie ended and the truth began. Yet, even as Vlad and Danny entered the lab, and Vlad started the process of shutting it down Danny ignored Vlad's admission of weakness and focused on what the older man was doing.

"What's going on?" Danny asked with curiosity and surprise lacing his voice.

"What does it look like Daniel? I am shutting down my lab." Vlad knew this would be one of the harder parts of the lie. What he was about to do went against everything his instincts were telling him. But he had already seen a change in Daniel's demeanor towards him, how ever small or minute so he pushed himself on and tried to still his anxious stomach.

Daniel watched for a few good moments before his curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask, "Why?"

Vlad rolled his eyes but continued to press buttons, pull levers and shut down just about every terminal, computer monitor and random machine.

"Because I don't plan to be using it anymore and despite the fact I am a billionaire this lab uses a lot of power, 10,000 dollars a month to be precise and it's just a waste of money to let it run if I won't be down here."

Danny's confusion rose as he watched the lab grow darker and more silent by the second. Finally, Vlad came to stand next to the ghost portal before a look of regret crossed his face. In that moment though his resolve seemed to solidify and he switched it off, the sound of the ghost portal powering down was loud but left an eerie silence in the now nearly dark space.

"And, uh, why won't you be using it?" Came Danny's soft and confused question, and the older halfa gave him a soft smile and tried to make his eyes appear kind despite the raging storm of emotions washing through him.

Vlad turned then, a look of utter defeat on his face, "I don't expect that you would understand little badger. Just go home, revil in the fact that you won't be having to worry about Plasmius anymore."

Moving passed the younger halfa towards the stairs Vlad turned a moment and gave the lab one last look over before calling out, "Maddie dear-"

The holographic projection of Danny's mother appeared and the Raven haired boy rolled his eyes, "Yes, my love?"

Vlad sighed and gave the holographic Maddie some commands, "Please reset your program to the original parameters I designed before overlaying your matrix with that of Maddie Fenton, then, shut down any remaining programming indefinitely until otherwise specified, all plans regarding the Fenton family are to be shut down and all other files on them deleted. Command code six-alpha-D-Z-star."

"Very well my love. I am processing your request and will comply to the given parameters within the time required to do so, will there be anything else?"

Vlad hesitated, he didn't know why as this had been the plan all along. When Clockwork had first told him he would have to shut down his lab, portal and experiments he had thrown a fit. But after allowing the ghost to explain his reasoning he couldn't argue. Despite his reluctance Vlad took a deep breath and finally uttered a painful, "No."

"Very well. Beginning system wide shutdown and file eradication in three, two, one-"

"Come on Daniel, it's time for you to go." Vlad took Danny gently by the shoulder and maneuvered him out of the lab. The boy did not pull away but had stiffened at the sudden contact. At the top he shut and locked down his entrance and then turned to leave his library, Danny following awkwardly in tow.

"Alright, enough, what is this all about Plasmius, you can't trick me into some false sense of security. I know this is just some evil plot to make me let my guard down, so come out and tell me now because I will find out eventually and when I do-"

Vlad cut him off and gave a very pointed look in the boys direction. "I am tired Daniel. I am tired of fighting. Tired of being alone and having nothing to show for all my hard work. I've got power, money and fame but my life is empty and pointless, so I'm starting over. I'm shutting down the lab and moving back to Wisconsin where I plan to start over from the beginning."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't expect you to, your still so very young, hardly at the point of self-discovery. But if you were to wake up at 40 years old, another day closer to 60 without a family, children or or friends- even a real chance to be happy after everything you've thought you wanted was handed to you- knowing the woman you love is still married to the man who betrayed your trust and the only other being like you, that could possibly understand your isolation hates your very existance, I think you'd reevaluate your life. Especially when you realize all your pain and misery was not caused by anyone but yourself. It's a hard pill to swallow and I just can't do it anymore." Vlad felt his gut twist again but this time in revulsion at having to say something so pathetically weak. Embarrassment flared though he didn't know why. It was all part of the plan, all part of an elaborate set up to get Daniel to trust him. So then why, when he had spouted off such untrue babble did he feel like he was saying something private and personal. Why did he feel like he was admitting a well guarded and hidden seceret?

There was no response from Danny and Vlad headed upstairs with more on his mind than just this mind game he was playing, he left the boy to his musings nearly forgetting he needed Danny to follow. He arrived in his room and pulled a large suitcase from his oversized closet and started to pack, thoughts still working through his mind and a deep feeling of unease radiating like toxic goo in his chest.

Eventually Danny emerged through the floor in his ghost form and sat on the bed next to Vlad's case and watched him as he continued to pack.

"So, this is really happening. You're giving up your evil schemes and plans and moving out of Amity and you plan to- what? Get a job at a grocery store?"

Vlad jumped at little at the sudden sound of Daniel's voice, he turned and stared at the boy for a long moment before his brain finally caught up to him and he remembered what was really supposed to be going on.

"No, I'm not that depressed, running my companies will be my main focus. But you are right about somethings, no more science, no more ghost zone and no more evil plots. I'm going straight and I'm going to find a wife and hopefully start a family-" The words were bitter in his mouth and it came out in his voice, but Daniel didn't seem to pick up on it.

"What happened, Vlad. What made you decide to give up on your evil ways and become a good person?"

"Why are you so sure I intend to become a good person. The term good is relative- after all, I could decide to marry someone as like minded as me- someone just as evil who will talk me into doing all sorts of depraved and cruel things."

Daniel gave him a no-nonsense look and cocked his brow doubtfully and the older halfa felt his sarcasim fade into the background. Vlad hesitated but then sighed, he closed his eyes and shut his suitcase, "Lets just say I met a friend of yours, and he put things in perspective for me."

This seemed to surprise Daniel who immediately inquired without a second thought, "A friend? Of mine? Who do I know that could completely and totally change your perspective-"

"Clockwork." Vlad said looking down at the ground and then back to the boy, he kept his eyes clear of emotions and his face neutral. The name alone seemed to hold a lot of weight with the boy and so he didn't elaborate just yet.

"Oh- that explains alot. That dude can definitely warp your sense of self." he said as if he had some first hand experience on the matter.

'Indeed. He made me realize what I really want out of life. Love, acceptance and the ability to trust someone again. It won't be easy, I've got to let go of a lot of the difficulties in my past and try to relearn how to trust- but he promised me it would be worth it. So, I'm choosing to make him the first person I trust, how ever insane that maybe." Vlad said the last part to himself and he wasn't actually saying it to make any point with Daniel.

At the door to his bedroom he stopped and turned back, bag in hand he followed Clockwork's instructions and as if it was an after thought asked, "Do you want a ride home?"

Danny seemed to be pulled from his thoughts and looked up at him in surprise, "Huh? What?"

"Oh Honestly Daniel, you really need to work on your attention span, do you need a ride home? I am heading out of town today to speak with my financial advisors in Wisconsin, I'm stopping by your parents house on my way out, so do you want a ride?"

Vlad motioned for Danny to come and surprisingly Danny followed, the first time in Vlad's aquantice with the boy that he actually listned. It was such a small triumph but Vlad felt his chest explode in excitment.

"Why are you stopping at my parents house?"

"Why else? What better way to end my current life and start a new one by saying a permanent goodbye to the people who started all this?"

"If you really wanted to start over you'd apologize for every time you tried to kill my dad and run off with my mom."

"And reveal both your identity and my own in the process? I think there are some things better left unsaid. Now, ride: yes or no?"

Another big hesitation, blue eyes darting around the floor as he gave it some thought before he looked up and said, "Alright, but nothing fishy or I'm blasting you into next week. Got it?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Vlad said offering a fond smile and letting Danny lead the way down to the main floor.

Page Break

The ride to the Fenton household was quiet, Vlad remaining relaxed and neutral with a tired and indifferent expression on his face. Danny kept glancing towards him out of the corner of his eye but mostly leaned against the passenger side door and gazed out the window at the city and its people.

Vlad had never felt so nervous in his life. This was the part of the con that he feared the most. So many years of determination to win Maddie ' s love and now he had to play it off as if he was over her and about to move on.

He had to put his utter hatred for Jack aside and try his damnedest not to blast the man with an ecto ball if he came close. And he had to refrain from making any sort of loving overture to his most beloved. He could do it, but it would take such a large amount of restraint he wasn't sure where it would all come from. Still, as Danny sat beside him in the passenger seat of his car he couldn't help but marvel at how easy it had been so far to get closer to him, even if it was only a single step in the right direction Danny was already letting his guard down and Vlad felt himself savouring the company.

They arrived right before seven and Vlad parked in front of the house, he got out and strolled up to the door with Danny at his side. He followed Danny in, the young halfa showing obvious signs of distrust and nervousness. His eyes still holding a criticalness that he found unnerving.

Upon entering the living room Maddie was just walking in from the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist over her blue jumpsuit, laughing with Jasmine who clutched a book to her chest.

The two women looked to Vlad in surprise but Maddie instantly crossed her arms over her chest, "Vlad? What are you doing here?" the venom in her voice subtle and her narrow eyes glaring.

"Did someone say Vlad was here!" Came Jack's bellowing voice from the basement lab. Danny winced and looked to Vlad but the man's face stayed passive and his demeanor casual.

Jack burst forth into the living room, instantly approaching Vlad and wrapping him in a bear hug. To everyone's shock, save Jack, Vlad hugged the man back, though his face was still muted and his eyelids heavy.

"It's good to see you V-man, what brings you to the noble house of Fenton?" the large man joked as he slapped Vlad harshly on the back.

Vlad seemed to hesitate but then glanced down, shoving his hands into his pockets as if he was guilty of something horrible.

"Actually Jack, I've come to say good-bye-" he kept his voice light and his eyes downcast, he made sure to look ashamed and hurt all at the same time.

There was a collective gasp from the small group, save Danny, and they all looked to him in surprise, "What? Why on earth would you be doing a thing like that?" jack asked.

"I've decided that I need a change. I can't really keep going down the road I've been going down, and over the past twenty years I've let anger and hate rule my decisions. I've hurt those closest to me and I've just made myself miserable so I've decided to move back to Wisconsin and try to start over. Find a wife and possibly start my own family."

Maddie and Jack had glanced at each other, then both looked back to Vlad, Jack seemed shocked and disapppointed, however, Maddie seemed more suspicious and she made sure to voice it quite quickly.

"This is all so sudden, why the change?" the anger lacing her voice as her shock melted into doubt was evident and Vlad couldn't help admire her skepticisim. Still, Clockwork had wanted him that aside from Daniel Maddie would be just as hard to convince of his new reform. So, he did the thing that he had not ever wanted to do, as part of any plan or otherwise and gave Maddie a very sincere look, putting all his effort into controlling his desire to touch her.

"Maddie, I- I know I've made a lot of mistakes, especially by you, but I honestly want to start over and I am only trying to extend an olive branch, make things right before I return home. We were close in college, all three of us the best of friends. I know it can't be that way again but I'd like some semblance of knowing this grudge I've carried can finally be laid to rest, that maybe, given time, you and Jack could see to forgiving me and maybe come visit on occasion just to, I don't know, do what normal old college friends do and catch up, play golf or eat sandwiches-"

"Eat sandwiches?" Maddie didn't sound impressed but her aggressive tone did lessen and Vlad instantly relaxed a little more, it was time to lay it on thick, "I am sorry for any trouble I've caused or if I've made you feel uncomfortable with my advances."

"Uh, what?" Jack asked sounding utterly lost, he looked to Maddie and then to Vlad who shrinked back a little and gave a sheepish look at his old friend.

"Is that true Maddie? Vlad? Have you been coming on to my wife?" those five words, _coming on to MY wife_ made Vlad's rage flare, and he had to clench his fists tight to keep from lashing out. He had to let it go, had to seem repentant and put his rage on hold.

Maddie winced at that last admittance from Vlad but quickly recovered and put her hand on Jack's arms, "Uh, maybe the three of us should go and have a talk in the kitchen- kids, why don't you go wait upstairs and I will call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay." They both said softly as they headed upstairs, once out of sight Jazz dragged Danny into her room.

 **A/N: R &R AND let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate the feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Hope you're hungry! Enjoy!**

"Okay, what the heck was all that weirdness?" Jazz asked as she sat down on her bed with her younger brother.

"I have no idea, first Vlad saves mom and Sam from that train, then I go to confront him about it and instead of ranting about some evil plot to win mom and me over and kill off dad he starts talking about regret and being tired, old and alone and then he shut down his entire lab and turned off his portal and packed a bag and is now moving back to Wisconsin to become a boring business man." Danny gave an exasperated wave of his arms before he dropped back and lay spread eagle on his sister's bed.

"Weird." Jazz said.

"Tell me about it, and it only gets weirder-"

"How so?"

"Well, call me crazy but I think I might actually kind of believe him- kinda." he said guiltily.

Jazz's eyebrows knitted together in concern before she spoke, her hands fisting her blankets in anxiety, "What? How could you believe him after everything he has done? Maybe you've forgotten that Vlad's a psychotic fruitloop who's tried to take over the world on numerous occasions and ruined your life just as much, if not more."

"I know I know, and you're right, normally I wouldn't buy it, but he told me something today that really makes me think he might actually be sincere."

"Oh really? And what would that be? What could possibly justify trust right now after everything he's done-"

"Clockwork." came Danny's simple reply.

This seemed to take the wind out of Jasmine's sails and she looked to her brother in question, "What does that old time spirit have to do with anything?"

"Vlad told me he had a run in with Clockwork, that he helped Vlad see his mistakes and told him it would benefit him to start over and try something different if he really wanted to be happy."

"And you think Vlad went along with it? Just like that?" Jasmine seemed doubtful and Danny didn't blame her. If he hadn't seen so much sincere change in his archenemy himself he would deny the possibility altogether.

"Well, if there is one thing I know about Clockwork it's that he has a way of twisting your view of who you are as a person. He can put things in perspective, even if it hurts you, he can make you really think about your decisions, no matter how small. And considering Vlad's had a lifetime of bad decision making I can actually understand how Vlad may have jumped onto the good guy train pretty fast. Self examination can be harsh, especially if your psychologist can replay time for you on a TV screen."

"I think I am rubbing off on you little brother." Jazz teased as she ruffled his hair, the teen affectionately swatted his sister's hand away before he sighed and glanced to the door, "I think I'm going to go listen in-"

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, mom sent us up here for a reason, she wanted privacy."

"When has it ever been a good idea to leave Vlad alone with mom and dad, especially dad?"

"That's a good point, but if you know he's changed-"

"I said I might believe he's changed, that doesn't mean I'm certain or that I trust him. I'll be right back."

Danny turned intangible and stuck his head down through the floor of his bedroom. In the kitchen below the three adults sat around the kitchen table, even Danny, who wasn't all that great at reading people could tell, the tension was thick.

PAGEBREAK

"Jack, don't act surprised, you knew I had feelings for Maddie, I told you right before we went into the lab that day. I also told you I was going to ask her out. I would have told her how I felt and asked her out if you hadn't turned around and blown my face off with the ghost portal."

"I'm sorry V-man, it must have been rough. But I had no idea you were so bent out of shape over it after all this time." Vlad had never seen Jack so hurt by his actions and if it had been a different situation Vlad would have reveled in it. But he had a part to play, so shame and guilt were his current companions as he looked to his friend and tried to justify his actions.

"How could I not be? Not only did that destroy what little social life I had, but the next time I hear from either of you it's three months later and you're getting married. You visited me the first week but then you stopped coming completely. I was left alone in the hospital with no one, and the two people closest to me, my only real family ditched me, got married and started a family, not to mention you kept on with the research, research I helped you both to develop and was supposed to get credit for!" The anger and betrayal in his voice was real this time and it bit into the Fenton's like acid. Even Maddie looked ashamed but Vlad didn't go on, he simply stared at the table and slowly tapped his finger on the yellow surface.

Danny's parents sat in stony silence, their guilt swelling and pouring off of them in cascades while Vlad looked at the table with utter defeat. He could feel their shame, but for some reason he didn't feel better about it- he had always thought he would- but right here in this moment he felt nothing but sorrow. His anxiety spiked as he realized he was actually feeling it and not just playing a roll. He needed to wrap this up quickly, the waters were becoming too dangerous.

"I had no idea we hurt you so badly. You're right, we weren't very good friends. But after what you said at the hospital, we thought you hated us and didn't want us around." Jack said softly as he took Maddie's hand. Vlad's eyes narrowed minutely as he saw the action take place but his anger didn't erupt as it normally would have. Instead a wave of jealousy and envy wrapped around his heart and he tightly closed his eyes before he looked away.

But suddenly Jack's words rang like an alarm in his ears and he instantly looked at them with confusion and shock, "What are you talking about-" Vlad glanced between Jack and Maddie, "You don't remember?" Maddie asked, her hand reaching across the kitchen table to take Vlad's hand, the first time she'd willingly touched him that Vlad could ever remember. His eyes scanned down their faces and then to Maddie's hand still wrapped around his and a violent force shoved into his brain, his mind's eye saw a blurry image of his once best friends, dressed as if they were still in college, looking at him with crestfallen faces and tears in their eyes.

"You yelled at us V-man, told us to clear out and shove off, you blamed me for what happened and never wanted to see me again. Told Maddie that she had botched the whole thing and that you blamed her as well, claimed we were nut jobs and that if we ever came back-"

"You'd have us forcibly removed." Maddie said finishing for her husband.

In that moment Vlad felt his well sculpted exterior crumble, a ice cold dread filled his gut and he looked between the two, his face awash with terror. Suddenly, this wasn't a game anymore, suddenly this was all very real- this wasn't a ingenious plan to win Daniel to his side, he was actually hear having a conversation with his once best friends- and they were telling him things that he didn't remember.

"But, I wouldn't have- I don't remember, when did that happen?" Vlad asked, desperation in his voice.

"The first week we came to see you. You were pretty drugged up on pain meds, could barely keep your eyes open or your sentences straight but you had enough mind to tell us off. We tried to come back, the doctors said you didn't want to see us, that it could worsen your condition if you were upset or agitated." Jack said as he looked at his friend with remorse and pity.

"I don't remember any of this, I don't remember yelling at you. I just remember waiting, staring out the window and hoping I'd see you guys walking up the drive to the front door. After the first month I got so depressed that I called you repeatedly. Didn't you get any of my messages?"

Jack looked to Maddie and winced, "I moved in with Mads after the accident because I couldn't afford to live alone, and with you laid up in the hospital I didn't have an option. It was to expensive. By the time you must have called someone else had probably moved in, but no one ever contacted me to let me know you were trying to get ahold of me. If I had known you know I would have been there V-man, I assumed you hated my guts and never wanted to speak to me again. All that changed after the reunion- I thought you had forgiven us- well, me."

"So, it was-" Vlad stopped because he couldn't say the words, couldn't admit what he just realized.

"A misunderstanding?" Maddie questioned in shock, the look on her face told stories, of how she suddenly put two and two together and realized that they should have tried harder to see him.

"All these years I thought you had abandoned me, that you had stopped coming because you'd wanted Maddie for your own. It was all my fault." that last part came out a whisper, an anguished whisper and Vlad had never felt the emotions that were suddenly tearing through him. "I was out of sorts, the doctors had given me medication for the pain, I was so confused by the medication and the pain- there was so much pain-"

Jack stood and came to stand next to Vlad placing his hand on the man's shoulder, "It's over V-man, we have all the time in the world now, we can be best friends again, the three musketeers!"

Danny saw Vlad put his face into his hands before he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, ah-I have to go." he wheezed out.

Vlad shoved up from the table on seemingly shaky legs before he rushed from the kitchen and headed for the door.

Danny, who had been listening through the whole ordeal, instantly shot up from the floor and phased through the roof. Flying up, he watched as a seemingly tormented Vlad fled the house, ignoring calls from Danny's parents for him to come back, and got into his car.

The young ghost boy was too shocked to follow.

PAGEBREAK.

Vlad sped down the road and felt his gut twist in anxiety, dread and utter revulsion. So many years of pain and misery, of feeling used, rejected and betrayed were all based on one simple misunderstanding. His life was one big joke and he had never felt like such a fool. The humiliation and what little shame and guilt he could still feel after so many years of self-justification washed through his gut and he thought he might get sick.

"LIARS! THEY ARE ALL LIARS!" he shouted as his hand smacked against the steering wheel.

This was all Clockwork's fault, Vlad had trusted the ghost not to lead him astray, that somehow this road would lead to Danny, at his side loyal and loving, now it looked like the ghost had tricked him, tried to sabotage him.

Vlad had fallen for it, because there was no way that this was actually all his fault, no way he'd wasted so many years of his life on something as satisfying as revenge if the satisfaction could no longer be gained.

Vlad had a moment of clarity then, as he realized he was still able to get to Clockwork's lair. He would confront the time spirit and make him tell the truth, make him admit his cruel and manipulative game.

Pagebreak

Clockwork watched as the older halfa sped down a lonely road towards Amity Park's small but proud animal preserve. The halfa would be here soon and Clockwork had better be ready, though as the spirit of time, he usually was.

This was the turning point, he had known all this would come to a head very quickly, in only a matter of days in fact. Now came the hard part, the part that would test his true abilities to control the vicious and evil side of Vlad that had been created out of years of abuse, neglect and isolation.

Mentoring young Daniel had been one thing, working with the boy had been hard but often times almost fun. He was quick to learn and even quicker to admit when he as wrong or had made a mistake. Eager to please and often times willing to listen and learn.

But Vladimir Masters was an entirely different beast, trying to mentor him through a lifetime of all consuming hatred and mistrust would be one of the more dangerous and difficult things he had ever done. But be done it must, for Clockwork knew the future, knew what was to come if Vlad Masters didn't change his ways. Something was coming that would drive him to the edge, far beyond reason or control, something that would devastate not only the world but Vlad himself and set events into motion that could not be simply altered by his powers of time manipulation.

So as Vlad took out the pocket watch Clockwork had given him the time spirit braced himself and reminded himself with a stern resolution that all was as it should be.

Pagebreak

Vlad turned off the main road and onto a dirt track, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel so hard. Once he reached the end of the road he parked and got out of his car. There were no other people visiting the park today, which meant he was free to change into Plasmius and use Clockwork's little gift to reach his final destination.

As he shifted into the form of his evil alter ego he withdrew from his pocket a small round watch on a chain. He popped the lid open, wound the small button on top clockwise and then held the gadget in the palm of his hand, his mind's eye focusing on Clockwork's face and his lair.

Cool air rushed up around him, and the familiar smell of the ghost zone filled his nostrils as he was transported away from the woods. Before he knew it he stood in Clockwork's old tower and glared around for the spirit in question, "Clockwork! Come out and face me you crazy old fool!"

The time ghosts voice echoed around him but Vlad didn't see anyone, "What's wrong Plasmius? Did you not like what you were told? It's frustrating to be wrong isn't it."

"Enough games you foolish creature, come out so I can destroy you."

"Destroying the master of time, not a very wise decision, then again most of your life choices weren't very good decisions now, were they?"

Vlad growled in rage and he pulled burning pink ectoplasm into his palms, readying to fire the moment the time specter revealed himself.

"It's all lies, I don't remember ever ordering them away. I've done what you've told me and got nothing out of it. Do you realize how hard it was to hug Jack fenton! He smells like cheese and fudge! It's disgusting!"

"They have not lied to you, and I've not mislead you, you simply don't remember- look, and see the truth."

Vlad's gaze landed on the spinning portal and as the image of him in the hospital came through he gritted his teeth and growled more' "No more tricks you lying-"

" _Get out! You did this to me Jack Fenton! This is all your fault! You ruined my life, you're insane and I never want to see you again, and Maddie, you either. I hope you will know my pain Jack Fenton! I hope you suffer as bad as I am, you crackpot, you utter failure, you, you lunatic! Get out, and if you come back, I'll have you forcibly removed!"_

The conversation between the three friends went on for several minutes, Maddie and Jack begging for Vlad to listen and reconsider, but Vlad remained obstinate in his rantings and eventually shut down all together.

As the two left the portal faded, only to fade back into Jack and Maddie standing outside the door to his room with an older doctor blocking their way.

As the doctor told them Vlad refused them entry and that the stress of their visit could cause further deterioration to Vlad's health a nurse was on the other side talking to Vlad.

" _My friends haven't been in at all_?" The young Vlad asked sadly.

The nurse shook her head and Vlad deflated. Once Jack and Maddie left the nurse came out looking at the doctor with troubled eyes, _"Are you sure this is for the best doctor? The poor kid is really depressed and wants to see his friends-"_

" _I think it is. He is the only person to ever get ecto-acne and survive, we must keep him calm and sedated so we can do further studies-"_

" _But he didn't agree to-"_

" _For the betterment of science and the health of humanity sometimes we have to make sacrifices, this young man's contribution to society will be noted in the medical history books, and if he survives the procedures and treatment plans I've devised he will realize how truly helpful he's been to our cause."_

" _But he isn't a lab rat, he's a human being, and besides this is the only recorded case of ecto-acne-"_

" _This is a special case and I don't want to hear anymore of your thoughts on the ethics of medical science. Necessity is the mother of invention and right now the cure for ecto-acne is a very big necessity-"_

The screen faded and Vlad's jaw hung open, his brow bent up in utter disbelief, "He- he experimented on me- he kept Jack and Maddie from me- he is the one who ruined e-everything."

"Before you go running off to seek revenge, you should know the nurse who objected to his treatment of you eventually reported him for malpractice and patient abuse, he lost everything and eventually died of alcohol poisoning."

Clockwork finally appeared then, his hand coming to rest on Vlad's shoulder, "Absorb the anger and injustice you feel about your past treatment, see it for what it was, wrong and the result of human nature."

Vlad yanked himself away from Clockwork and looked over at the ghost like he was a mutant, the crazed look in his eyes spoke volumes, "What do you know of human nature, you're dead!"

"You must accept and realize you are not the only one who has suffered horrible cruelty at the hands of others-"

"Get away from me you despicable-" Vlad's hands erupted in electricity and his narrow glowing red eyes warned of intent to harm.

Clockwork continued towards him and reached out his hand, the other holding his staff down and away, the less threatening he seemed the easier this would be, "There are millions who have had it even harder than you. When you are ready, release the raw energy that is your rage and see what is left, trust me to guide you through this, to help you- trust me Vlad Masters."

Vlad took a deep breath, his eyes scanning from the portal back to the ghost before him. Sweat poured down his face and the electricity in his hands slowly burnt out. He took another deep breath and then another. Soon he was breathing in and out so quick and hard that he thought he might faint, the rage built up, raw aggressive energy pooling in his gut and electricity snapping around his fingers. But as all the negative energy built in his core he felt Clockwork's hand come to rest on his shoulder and in that split second of uncontrollable and irrational rage he realized he wasn't alone, he saw the cruelty and neglect for what it was- human error and in that moment the rage turned to anguish and for the first time in twenty years a sob escaped Vlad's mouth.

When his legs gave out he sunk to his knees and hunched over, hands gripping into his hair, utter agony consuming him and the rage slipping away into nothing. He continued to sob and heave deep breaths, all the while Clockwork's hand was resting solidly on his back, keeping Vlad from descending down into the madness that had so often consumed him before.

As fatigue overtook him, and his sobs became silent tears and those tears became a few sniffs here and there Vlad felt a sudden calm overtake him, a soothing clarity and a feeling of being clean and mentally sound wrapped around his very being and he let out a shudder of breath, "W-what just happened?" his eyes stared at the dirty floor but he wasn't really looking at anything. He had never felt so calm, so not angry before.

"You faced your demons, and for the first time you won. You let go of your rage, replaced it with your true pain and in a moment of clarity were able to let it all go."

"I feel- I feel so, different."

"Your burdens are gone, you've accepted what has happened to you, to a degree at least and with that acceptance becomes the ability to move on."

"You mean, I'm not angry anymore?" Vlad stood and looked at his hands, them seemed different somehow how, less stiff maybe. His mussels felt like jello, but his soul felt- clean? He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"There will still be moments of bitterness or resentment, maybe envy and jealousy as well, but as long as you don't let them control you, as long as you realize those things you covet are because they are good and true and based in love, you will fully heal, and eventually be free."

Vlad took a deep shaky breath before he spoke again, "And all this, this will lead me to Daniel?" the hope in his voice was desperate, the look in his eyes a plea for truth.

Clockwork smirked and looked to Vlad with gratified eyes, "Yes, if you continue down this path I have laid for you, Daniel will be yours sooner then you think."

"I still don't understand, any of this- how facing my own demons will lead me to him, or how allowing me to humiliate myself with childish emotions can help form a bond. Still, I will continue as planned, when do I see the boy next?"

"Soon, when he comes to you he will have many questions, remain patient and don't press, answer honestly to anything he asks with the exception of our plans for him. After that, it is up to you and your instincts.

"My instincts?" That was something Vlad knew all about. His instincts were finely tuned and he never doubted them. Unless it came to Daniel of course.

"You'll understand soon enough, I can't ruin the surprise now can I?"

 **A/N: R &R The next chapter is going to be awesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to FenixFATA23 who has left the first review. I appreciate the support and will take your thoughts into consideration. Gracias! I think Vlad and Danny are compatible as well, especially if the story is set up right. So here is the next chapter, where the setup may have potential, let me know!**

 **Also, I had problems formatting this from the word program I use on my phone to the word doc on my computer. So, if this is hard to read I apologize. I did my best to make the format readable.**

 **Please read and review and I will try to get the next chapter posted much faster. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Just like That**

Vlad returned to his car, a feeling of calm still circling gently around his belly. He shifted unenthusiastically back into his human form and leaned heavily against his vehicle's driver side door. Images were still flowing through his mind, old thoughts and ideas being pushed away to make room for new ones.

It took him nearly half an hour to stop staring at the ground and another ten minutes, after he got into his car, to actually start it and leave. He was headed for his home when he realized he didn't want to go there yet. What was there? Who was there? He was alone again and part of him, granted a very small part, nearly wanted to go back to Clockwork's lair simply for the company if nothing else.

The next few hours found him alone, driving circles on the interstate and old country roads around the town of Amity Park. He still had a lot of work to do, and yet after everything that had happened with Clockwork, Vlad hadn't been given a moment to compose himself. The time spirit had started to speak about the next phase of his plan. It was brilliant, but required even more acting and patience on his part.

Vlad was to stay a little longer in Amity, and he was told to pack up his belongings himself instead of hiring movers. This would give him a longer time period to wait for Daniel to show up again.

The seemingly impossible task would take him weeks but Vlad decided it wasn't that bad. Part of him wanted to go through all of it, as the billionaire realized he had no clue what personal effects he actually had in such a large mansion.

He arrived home to his cat, a dark foyer and utter silence. He elected to make some dinner, drink a cup of hot tea and have a soak in his bathtub. It was the first time in a long time that Vlad found himself unappreciative of the silence. Normally it helped him to think, but tonight, after such a long day, the realizations he had made were gruesome to dwell on and the silence seemed to force him to do so.

Memories of his childhood and his time in college spinning through his mind like water down a drain.

Jack and Maddie, the three musketeers, the happiness he had felt back then all became such a bitter pill to swallow as he looked at his life now.

He sunk down into the hot water, steam rising up around him. A sigh escaped his lips and for a while his mind was blessedly blank. The emotions he had been fighting most of the day seemed to disappear and as the minutes ticked away into a half hour he imagined what life would be like for him now, if only that doctor hadn't gotten in the way.

An hour had passed by the time Vlad was stepping from the tub and drying off. Palms rested on the cool marble counter top before taking a deep steadying breath. Sleep would be near impossible tonight, but given the work he had ahead of him he knew he would have to at least try.

 _Keep control, Vlad. No matter what happens, remain in control and don't let yourself ruin the one chance you have been given._

 **Page Break**

The walk down memory lane had been painful and enlightening all at the same time and for some reason it had created a need for nostalgic indulgence. Part of him was appalled at the sudden moment of weakness but another part of him found he wanted to embrace it. As he went through all of his things a sudden realization overtook him when he noticed that he had almost no items from his youth.

Vlad had known that he had not kept a lot of his things because the memories weren't very good when it came to his younger years. But still, he had thought he had kept something. Yet, as Vlad dug and searched the only things he found were a very old baseball glove, a dusty photo album (one he couldn't get up the nerve to look through) and a rather battered stuffed animal, a fox to be more precise.

"Ferdy?" Vlad had whispered out as he recalled images of long afternoons confiding his secrets of abuse and sadness to the little creature. One eye had been replaced with a faded red button; the other stared back at him with a honey brown iris that made Vlade wince in discomfort.

The baseball glove had been his father's, he recalled only three times the massive man had taken him to the park to use it. One of those three times had ended disastrously and Vlad threw the glove back in the box when he noticed a smear and several droplets of blood on the back ridge where the thumb laced together with the rest of the mit.

The album had a picture on the front, inserted into a heart shaped opening surrounded by lace and fabric. The picture was of Vlad, his mother and father.

Irena Masters and her son looked happy, he was so little, had he really ever been that small? Ferdy was also in the picture and looked brand new, clutched against Vlad's chest while he smiled that shy smile right at the camera.

Shaky hands had simply set it aside, not knowing when he would be ready to look through it. His father had taken pictures throughout his childhood, no doubt there were images of himself in there he would rather not remember. He even found he could recall the first time his father had taken a picture of his injuries and placed it inside the album.

" _This way you can remember your mistakes and always see the consequences of your actions."_

Vlad shivered and pushed some strands of hair out of his face, "Sick bastard." Vlad had said to himself as he shoved the book back into the box and covered it with the plush toy and the glove.

Three weeks after saying goodbye to Jack and Maddie and making cruel and painful recollections about his past Vlad was still determined to follow through with Clockwork's plan and feign his moving on and starting a new life. Though by this time, he was so caught up in searching out more objects from his youth he had near forgotten the point of all this strenuous labor.

He had finished the attic, third and second floor and was finally onto the main level of packing when his doorbell rang.

His heart leapt into his throat at the awareness that with all his soul searching and self-rediscovery he had forgotten to expect a visit from Daniel.

"So that's how it feels to not be obsessed with someone-" Vlad mused to himself as he tried to straighten his dust covered shirt and loose strands of hair.

He opened the door to see young Daniel standing there, eyes down, shoulders hunched and hands twisting anxiously behind his back.

"Daniel? How can I help you my boy?" Vlad kept his voice light and neutral, his face surprised and his emotions well hidden. To his own shock he felt no spite towards Jack or anger towards the boy, both being common emotions upon seeing him.

"I was hoping, I mean, I was wondering if you might have some time to talk. Not to say I trust you or anything, but I have some questions for you and I demand- would like, some answers." the blush on the boy's cheeks was obvious though Vlad wasn't sure why the boy before him would be so bashful considering their history.

Daniel's tone had gone from nervous to righteous to embarrassed in less than three seconds, his uncertainty about whether Vlad's reformation was true or just an act quite obvious, but truth be told, Vlad wasn't sure himself anymore and that is what frustrated him the most.

Clockwork had done a number on his brain, he hadn't slept so well since he was little, his inner demons still remained mostly silent, despite some dreams that had brought up some very sour memories, and he felt like a new man.

"Of course little badger, come in." Danny didn't protest to the nickname and Vlad was pleased to see Daniel remained somewhat relaxed as he crossed the threshold of the house.

He led the young man into the kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat on one of stools at the island in the center of the room. Vlad gave a small smirk as he watched the boy glance around at all the boxes that lay open and partially packed.

"Would you like a drink, soda or tea-"

"No thanks." Daniel had said as he waved his hand back and forth.

Vlad nodded but went about preparing a tea tray for himself, quick boiling water, steeping the tea and pulling out cream, sugar, honey and lemon. The silence wasn't awkward per say but Vlad could feel Danny's eyes on his back through the whole process. While he worked he said softly, "I would like to apologize for running out on your mother and father the other day, I should have stayed and finished our conversation but given the new information that came to light, I felt the need to be alone. I hope you will pass along my regrets?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, of course. They understand." Danny said though he seemed distracted and not quite sure what else to say.

The silence stretched on but it wasn't until Vlad turned around that he realized Daniel was staring at the palm of his hand intently. He eyed the boy for a moment and let out a soft cough to get his attention. When Danny looked up he frowned before he cleared his own throat and said with a cocked eyebrow, "So, you're really going through with it- moving back to Wisconsin, I mean."

"I should think so, I've already managed to pack up two-thirds of my house, why turn back now. It's taken me quite a few weeks to make it this far."

"And you're not hiring a packing crew because-"

"I was hoping to use the time to take stock of what I have, what's really important to me and what I need to get rid off. I've so few things left from the old days, I've come to realize that all I really own is stuff, nothing worth real sentimental value, it's rather depressing." Vlad sighed then and took a sip of his tea before he looked to the ceiling and brought a finger to his lips in thought, "I think I'll donate a lot of it, I just don't get any satisfaction out of it anymore."

"Does that go for all your Packers stuff as well?" the question was a challenge and Vlad knew instantly that Daniel was trying to catch him in a lie.

All Vlad could do was answer honestly, "Alright, maybe not all of my stuff." the idea of parting with his vast collection of Packers memorabilia nearly causing him to faint.

Danny sat in silence for a moment before he absent-mindedly took the spare mug Vlad had set out for him just in case and started to make himself a cup, the boy's blue eyes still glancing around the space that echoed with their voices now that it was mostly boxed up.

"I always wondered how you could live in such a big place alone, it would freak me out-"

Vlad looked down into his tea and felt that same bit of anguish start to flare, swallowing the thick sticky lump in his throat he cleared it and then spoke, "I suppose over-compensation goes hand in hand with self-induced loneliness and resentment."

Danny smirked a little and Vlad did the same, suddenly feeling a moment of kinship with the boy though he couldn't say why. It was odd being here with him like this, and while Vlad was still playing a roll he couldn't help see how Clockwork had set up the most brilliant plan he had ever seen.

Speak the truth as you lie and no one will ever know. Perhaps he could learn more tricks from the time spirit after Daniel was secure and at his side. Though at this particular juncture he wasn't entirely certain Clockwork was doing this just for Vlad's own good.

"So, you really have changed? This isn't an evil plot or-"

Vlad was pulled from his musings by the timid question, a rare sight to see the boy so uncertain, still Vlad knew he would have to reassure the boy for quite awhile so he played into it and kept his voice soft and gentle, "Yes Daniel, I've really changed. I've let it all go, and am trying to move on."

More silence, Danny looking down at his tea, Vlad looking at the counter and the moment of awkward silence slowly filled the space, until Danny finally spoke. The amount of reserve in his voice spoke volumes but Vlad couldn't believe the next thing to come out of the boy's mouth, "Soooo, if you're not going to be evil anymore… maybe I could come visit you in Wisconsin over the summer and you could, I don't know, help me with some ghost power stuff?" The question came out slowly, a nervous yet sincere question. Danny keeping his eyes averted to his left, Vlad staring at him in shock before he looked away a moment and then back.

He felt numb for only a second, a moment of dazed confusion before his stomach erupted in an anxiety filled shot of adrenaline, still the only thing that came from his vocal cords was a question, "Just like that?" Vlad hadn't meant to say it out loud, he hadn't even meant to respond right away, but he did and Danny looked to him with an annoyed frown, "Well, yeah I guess so. If you aren't going to try to make me evil or make me kill my dad or anything totally crazy, I guess I could really use your help."

Vlad had to keep from licking his lips, had to keep from cheering and acting out any of his elation. He had to remain calm and weary and stop himself from some grandiose speech about how Daniel's young life would be so much more fruitful in his capable hands.

Clearing his throat, Vlad added another small scoop of sugar to his tea and kept his eyes on his mug. He watched the swirling liquid awhile longer before he glanced up to the young boy before him and asked in a rather disinterested voice, "Oh? Which power seems to be causing you trouble my dear boy?"

Daniel didn't hesitate and in one instant went from pent up and edgy to flabbergasted and frustrated, pouring forth all his anger at the situation and seemingly forgetting who he was talking to, this was Vlad's moment to strike, "Pick one, they are all acting up, and Frostbite has no clue how to help."

"Frostbite, that snow monster from the ghost zone? Why on earth would you go to him for help?" Vlad's distaste was evident but his jealousy was well hidden.

"He has a cold core like me, when I got my ice powers he helped me through the transition, but now I try to do even a basic ecto-ball and it explodes on me."

Angry blue eyes glared at the counter top before them and an air of black clouds seemed to surround the boy.

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle and say in response, "Mmmm, it sounds like you're going through your final stages of metamorphosis. I wouldn't blame Frostbite as that behemoth of a creature probably didn't take it into consideration, if rumors are to be right he considers you the savior of the ghost zone- I would assume he'd not take your actual age into consideration."

"Through what?" Danny asked as he popped his head up in surprise.

"Let's just call it ghostly puberty. It's rather painful and sometimes problematic." Vlad said with a smirk

"Sometimes problematic? It's like getting my ghost powers all over again, but instead of just phasing through stuff accidentally or turning invisible without me knowing it, I'm sneezing and things are exploding. Not to mention I froze all the plumbing in the house and ruptured all the pipes while I took a shower!"

Vlad had to hold back a chuckle and cleared his throat again before he spoke, "The metamorphosis can cause a lot of power fluctuations. It will eventually subside. The most interesting thing I have discovered is that while ghosts usually have a specific set of powers that rarely change or evolve they do get stronger. You and I are different; even after metamorphosis we can still get new powers. And our energy level never seems to peak. Which means-"

"We only get stronger with age." The concerned look in Danny's eyes made Vlad pause a moment, perhaps this anxiety in Danny was directly linked to the situation that occurred with the evil creature Clockwork had shown him.

Vlad wanted more than anything to bring up the monster, the creature that they had unintentionally created but he knew it was impossible, as it would only complicate his plans. Clockwork had assured Vlad the time would come to reveal his knowledge on the matter but he had not specified when.

"Great, so how often does this metamorphosis occur? You said it was my final one, but if we have the ability to get new powers and our energy level can keep expanding, wouldn't that mean we'd have like constant power fluxes and continue to have more?"

"That's- very astute Daniel, you've surprised me." And Vlad was surprised, for while he knew Daniel was very quick on his feet, the area around actual knowledge and academia seemed to elude the often-lazy youth.

"Yeah well, I'm smarter than people think. I'm just not as good at the whole studying thing. It's boring, ghost stuff is never boring."

Vlad smirked and rolled his eyes, "You have the potential to excel at anything you do if you just had some more discipline."

It was Danny's turn to roll his eyes as Vlad gave him a rather un-amused look, "Right, back to the ghost stuff, so will there be more ghostly puberty moments or is this it, because making it through normal puberty is hard enough without a second round, or a third or fourth."

"To answer your question honestly, I am not sure how it will work for you. Each ghosts metamorphosis is different and varies in length and severity. My final metamorphosis occurred not to long ago, or do you not remember the incident with the ecto-acne."

"Wait, that was your-"

"Mhmm." Vlad confirmed with a gentle nod.

"But you're so old-"

Vlad gritted his teeth and winced before he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Be that as it may, and I don't appreciate the old comment by the way, it proves my point. I got my powers at a much older age than you, which means my final metamorphosis was later than normal. You got your powers at a cruelly young age, which means your metamorphosis could be linked up with your human half. It could speed things up or slow it down. As human puberty tends to end fully between the ages of 17 to 20, no I'm not joking stop gawking, it could be awhile for you."

"Great, puberty for ever." Danny said with a pained voice, his face plopping into his hands.

"Not forever, just for now. And I can help you manage through it if you would like."

Danny seemed to perk up at this and smiled, "Really? No evil plots, or eye for an eye type junk?"

"For the hundredth time, no. If you want my help I will give it to you, no quid-pro-quo necessary. But I do ask that you take this seriously and actually try to pay attention and listen to me."

"No problem."

Vlad gave him a doubtful look before he took a sip from his cup and set it aside, "We shall have to see about that Mr. studying-is-boring."

"Awww man, there's going to be studying?"

"Of course. The only way to learn is to try, with trying come studying."

"So lame." Danny said under his breath.

"Well, if you'd rather keep blowing things up with your ecto-plasmic boogers that's fine-"

"No! No no, I'm good to study, studying is my thing. I'm a wiz, when I apply myself that is." his sheepish look pulled a small smirk and bemused eyes from Vlad but he simply shook his head.

"Good choice. The only issue left would be how to get you to Wisconsin. Obviously you won't want to stay over the summer, but flying back and forth, though easy could get tiring and could be dangerous if your powers fluctuate during your flight. I suppose you don't have a car yet?"

Danny shook his head no and added, "I won't get my license until the end of summer anyway."

"If I were to arrange for my private jet to pick you up- then again I will need that for business trips. I'm supposed to be in Paris next month for several meetings with my board of directors…"

"What about the ghost zone, I've gone through there to your mansion loads of times-"

Vlad's eyes went from wide with surprise to narrowed and annoyed, "Oh really little badger, and what pray tell were you doing flying to and from my home without me present?"

Danny's face paled and he chuckled nervously, "Oh, you know, the usual stuff, spying and messing with things-"

A sudden realization came to him and Vlad stared in anger, "You're the one who switched out my shaving cream with ecto-goop!"

Danny burst out laughing and nearly lost his balance on the stool, Vlad stared un-amused until a thought occurred to him and he gave an evil smile towards Danny.

Danny sobered quickly and gave Vlad a weary look, "What?"

"On nothing, but you would do well to stop pulling pranks on me, as I recall the last time this happened I ended up running for mayor."

Danny recalled their month long prank fest and suddenly didn't feel so much like laughing, "Yeah, well, I did it after you made that vat of potatoes explode on me. I was pulling mash out of my hair for days after."

"Very well, truce?" Vlad asked and held out his hand, Danny hesitated but eventually took his hand and in that moment a strange flow of energy crept up Vlad's arm, it swarmed into his chest and then settled warm and soothing in his stomach. His eyes zoned in on their clasped hands and for a moment he was stunned.

Danny seemed to feel it too and the pair hastily pulled away before each absent-mindedly touched or rubbed their hand. "So, the portal is out of the question because your powers are acting up, if one of your millions of enemies came across you and your powers shorted you wouldn't be able to protect yourself. We also have to deal with the fact that my portal would have to be moved back to Wisconsin which is not as simple or easy as it sounds and I'd have to set up a brand new lab to make up for all the upgrades that my old lab in Wisconsin has missed. Even with endless money it takes time."

There was another silence in which Vlad had been told to wait, to say nothing and act like he was thinking it all over. Clockwork said Danny would come up with the solution if Vlad casually deflated all other ideas. Vlad wasn't the type of man to sweat but having Daniel so close to being his made him all the more jumpy, he was about to scrap Clockwork's advice and offer up his jet again, saying to hell with the board of directors and try to work something out when Daniel finally spoke.

"I suppose…. I c-could, spend the summer…. with you, maybe, take smaller trips back to Amity to see my friends- if that would make things easier."

The provisional tone in his voice, and the upturned brow showed Vlad Danny's discomfort at the idea, which showed there was still little to no trust between them and Vlad needed to tread very lightly.

"That might be the most reasonable thing to do but I know how uncomfortable that would make you. Perhaps we save it as the last option and if we can't think of something better by the end of the school year we can resort to that."

Vlad saw Danny's face relax as well as fill with confusion, it looked like there was almost a tiny hint of trepidation in his eye but it was gone so fast Vlad was sure he had imagined it.

"Alright- that gives us two weeks."

"Excellent, I am sure we can figure out a solution that will work for both of us."

"Okay, yeah, that's fine- um, I guess I'll be going then…. Lots to do...and you got to pack-"

"Oh, speaking of, would you and your little friends like some extra cash for the summer?" Vlad asked, feeling his stomach clench in anxiety, Clockwork told him to offer, but he wasn't sure why or how it would help Vlad get Daniel on his side.

"Um, it's cool Vlad, I know you got a lot of cash to throw around but we don't need handouts-"

"I wasn't offering one Daniel, I have the entire main floor of my mansion to sort through and pack up, and considering you are planning to come to Wisconsin this summer I need time to prepare my home for a child with overactive malfunctioning powers. It can be a bit…. Costly. If I were to leave you all a list of rooms to pack up would you be willing to come in on the weekends and finish up for me? I can sort the rubbish from the rest when I unpack in Wisconsin. We can kill two birds with one stone-"

Danny thought about it, debated really, but eventually gave a small smile and nodded "Sure. I suppose Sam doesn't need the money but I know Tuck is always looking for ways to get new tech. And I wouldn't mind some cash myself. I'll ask them and let you know later this week."

"Excellent, here's my number, just let me know. If not, I may have to hire some packers and between you and I, three teenagers would probably do a better job than a group of professionals."

Danny gave a small chuckle at this and then turned and slid from his stool, "Right well, I better go, I'm meeting Sam and Tucker at the movies."

Vlad nodded and moved around the counter to follow Danny out of the kitchen, "Have a good afternoon Daniel, I look forward to this summer's activities."

As Danny walked out of the house and looked over his shoulder to wave good bye Vlad felt something consume his chest, something closely resembling hope.

 **Page break**

When Danny, Sam and Tucker arrived at Vlad's house a note greeted them on the door. Danny grabbed it and read aloud, "Dear Daniel, please help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen but try not to leave a mess. I won't be back for a while so the house is yours to do with as you please, save for blowing it up. The entertainment system should still be hooked up and the pool house is still open. I appreciate the help and will be back tomorrow morning. Your payment is on the kitchen counter. Enjoy the weekend, Vlad."

"Weird. It doesn't even sound creepy or filled with subtext." Tucker said as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"Tucker! Will you wait? I wanted to check and make sure there weren't any booby traps." Danny said as he turned into his alter ego and flew slowly into the house.

The letter, which Sam had picked up from the ground, had seemed totally benign and as she looked it over she couldn't help her surprise at finding exactly what Tucker said, nothing.

She poked her head through the doorway and saw Danny zooming from room to room, his expression indomitable but his efforts fruitless.

After a few more minutes of waiting restlessly on the front steps Sam walked in with Tucker in tow.

"Anything?" she asked as Danny flew past.

"Nothing, but that doesn't mean there isn't one." Danny said, his voice betraying his determination to find some form of booby-trap or weaponry.

"If you're so worried about some big bad scheme why did you agree to pack up all his rich-boy junk?" Tucker asked as he pulled out his PDA and started to flip through it.

Danny stopped mid-air in the center of the entryway and looked down at him, "It was the perfect opportunity to snoop around. Figure out what his plan really is so we can stop it before it gets too far along."

"It's a good idea, but honestly, after everything you told us I'm not so sure Vlad isn't being honest." Sam and Danny looked to Tucker in surprise, "Tucker, how could you say that?" Danny said in frustration.

"Yeah, especially after all the evil schemes he's pulled. He's nearly killed Danny on more than three separate occasions." Sam agreed.

"Look, all I'm saying is, this would have to be the most elaborate plan he has ever tried to pull off, I'm not saying it's impossible, but I mean, uprooting his entire life, quitting his mayoral chair, hugging your dad? That's a lot, even for Vlad."

"Are you kidding? That's all in a day's work for our resident fruit loop. Nothing has ever stopped him- or do you not remember Danielle and the time with the creepy cloning project?"

"That's exactly my point. Vlad's been willing to go to some pretty crazy lengths to get what he wants- so does packing up and moving on really seem like the solution to his problems? Moving away from his target instead of towards it? Giving up a seat of power? Showing remorse for his treatment of your dad?" Tucker explained, he was digging through a few boxes, looking at random items that held no real interest to him.

His curiosity got the better of him though and as his finger flicked across a strange object with jingling springs he gasped when one shot off towards Danny who successfully ducked out of the way.

"I know, it seems weird, but a false sense of security could be his main goal at the moment. If I know anything about Vlad there is always more than one part to his over elaborate plans. This is just step one, step two could be anything or happen at anytime. Like at his mansion in Wisconsin."

"Which I am still pissed about by the way. Why would you agree to something like that!" Sam snapped as she folded her arms and leaned against the stair railing.

"I know, it could all be part of the plan. But it's also a possibility that it could be a good opportunity to gain information. If he thinks I believe him, if he thinks I trust him- I might be able to figure out his true intentions." Tucker looked to Sam and sighed, shrugging his shoulders and turning to dip his nose into another box.

"It's dangerous to go off on your own. I mean, we're a team. Don't we get a say in this?" Sam argued angrily.

Danny finally landed and approached his female friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving an understanding look before he spoke, "I know this is hard for you Sam, but I don't think there is any other way. Besides, I've been dealing with that crazed up fruit loop for years now. I can handle him. If things do get out of hand I can just hit him with my ghostly wail and get the heck out of there."

Sam was about to protest again when Tucker interrupted, "Whoa, hey guys, come and take a look at this!"

Danny and Sam glanced to him curiously before they looked back at each other and Sam rolled her eyes, Danny smirked but turned and walked over, "What is it Tuck?" Danny asked peering over his friend's shoulder.

"It's an album. Looks old...and I think the kid on the front is Vlad."

"Whoa! No way!" Sam said with a wicked chuckle as she eyed the gangly youth squished between his two parents.

Danny's eyes scanned the image, looking first to the shy smile of the small boy, the eyes kind and gentle, the plush fox held tightly in a hand. His eyes went next to Vlad's mother, silvery blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a very caring and warm face. She was tall and thin, not as curvy as Danny's mother. Her hand clasped Vlad's, her thumb seemingly about to rub soothing circle on the back of us hand.

All in all Vlad and his mother seemed happy together and Danny didn't recognize the shy but friendly boy in the picture as the bitter angry man he knew now.

However, when his eyes landed on the man that Danny could only assume was Vlad's father his heart grew cold. The man's eyes were empty; though there was a small smile on his face it looked more like a mask. Those eyes, hazel maybe in color, seemed narrow, almost sinister in nature. It made Danny uncomfortable to look at him, his daunting height, narrow waist and broad chest made him seem like a beast of a man and Danny couldn't help notice how tight the man seemed to be squeezing Vlad's shoulder.

"So weird," Tucker mused, "Hard to believe Vlad could ever have been some innocent little kid."

Danny took the album from his friends hands, unable to look away as he wandered off, "Everyone comes from somewhere." he murmured out as his eyes continued to scan the photo on the front.

Sam and Tucker looked after him in confusion before sighing and going back to hunting for clues.

Danny was unaware of their dismissal as he walked up the large staircase, still looking at the picture, studying the body language, the faces and the eyes. The more he looked the more he noticed the subtle things, a slight wince to the young Vlad's eyes, the tense posture of Vlad's mother and the faded bruise near her eye she had tried to cover with makeup.

Everything about the man in the picture screamed domineering, controlling and dangerous. The feeling of dread he was getting from looking at the man made him wonder what Vlad's childhood must have been like. He continued to walk, unaware of where he was actually going as his fingers gently opened the cover and he began to scan.

The first few pages were normal, pictures of Vlad as an infant and then slightly older with his parents at home or at the park. Most of the photos held happiness in them, even the first few years Vlad's father was seen smiling, holding his son adoringly as well as kissing or teasing his wife. It seemed there was nothing but good happy memories for the first few years of Vlad's life.

The third page is where Danny noticed a change. Vlad's father, his smile seemed to fade, his eyes growing more narrow and annoyed. His posture changed from open and loving to cut off and distant. It was on the fourth page that Danny stopped walking. A clipping from an old newspaper filling the page. It contained a picture of Vlad's mother with a headline that made Danny woefully uneasy.

 **LOCAL WOMAN GONE MISSING**

Danny scanned through the article, reading about the small search party and subsequent theory that she had ran off to be with some hidden lover when a note had turned up in her dressing gown. She had abandoned her son and husband and was somewhere in Reno, was the best guess that anyone could figure.

It didn't really make sense to Danny, as all the pictures he had seen thus far had made it appear that Vlad's mother was absolutely adoring of her only son and wouldn't just run off with another man.

He decided to put those thoughts on hold as he turned the page where he was greeted with a spidery scrawl on an otherwise blank sheet of paper that had been slid behind the plastic.

 _These memories, my son, are for you, so that you may always see your mistakes and remember the consequences of your actions. Love, Papa._

When Danny turned the page the book dropped from his hands, an exclamation of "Whoa!" escaping his mouth. He had lurched back, as if the album had burned him. He shook his head a moment and then glanced at the book where it lay face down and splayed open.

"No way." He whispered out, thinking for sure he had seen the pictures wrong. Slowly, as if the book was alive and may bite him, he reached down and picked it up, turning it over to glance at the pictures that had been placed on the next page.

It was an image of Vlad, a black eye decorating his young face, the hand written caption below simply said, _did not clean his room._

The picture next to it showed him sporting a swollen and busted lip with another hand written caption, _forgot to take out trash._

The other two pictures were no better, both with captions that read, _Being too clingy_ and _wanted a goodnight kiss._

When Danny turned the page he was greeted with more images of violence and captions seemingly there to denote each photo and the cause for the abuse.

Slowly, he turned a few more pages, realizing as he went that the level of abuse was seemingly growing right along with Vlad. Danny reached the final page only to find that Vlad looked nearly sixteen. His face was a mess, a mixture of blood and bruises, tears making his cheeks shine and he was holding his wrist, which looked, swollen and bent at an awkward angle. Danny noticed his clothes were torn and stretched and he was favoring his right ankle. The caption below made his stomach feel sick, _for being weak, real men don't need hugs._

"Man." Danny whispered as he slowly closed the album and looked at the picture on the front cover. He didn't know how to process this new found information, though it made a lot of things about the man he knew today more understandable.

Growing up with a psycho father was definitely a partial explanation for why Vlad was so messed up. He wasn't a fool to let his pity get the better of him; he wasn't about to start to let himself empathies with his archenemy. But Danny, by his very nature, was kind and often felt remorse for those who didn't always deserve such things. Vlad was no exception, he felt bad for him, truly deeply sorry that Vlad had grown up with a father that was so abusive.

He held the album to his chest and thought about how his own Parents treated him. They could be forgetful, sometimes even dismissive, but they cared for Danny and his sister more than either would probably ever be able to understand. They loved him and no amount of mistakes would change that.

Vlad, often very quick to anger and no stranger to dealing out punishments as he saw fit, was nothing more than the product of his up bringing. No doubt there was even more compounding issues that had arouse from his stint in the hospital and loosing the woman he loved to another man.

It was becoming more and more evident to Danny that if this situation was true, if Vlad really was trying to start over, Danny could see the possibilities of helping the man in ways Vlad never would have considered.

 _No matter how crazy Vlad has been, or how crazy he still is, the only constant there has ever been is the man's supposed desire for a family. The perfect wife and son have been at the core of his desires. Now, he has given up on that, at least in regards to my mother and me. But maybe, if I work this right, I can help him find someone….help him….get what he needs to truly move on and be happy. No more fruit loop in my life to drive me crazy, beat me senseless or try and destroy the world._

Danny looked up as he realized that he no longer heard his two friends and realized he was in the upper most hallway, the wall before him holding a massive picture of the man in question.

Vlad's eyes were narrow, the smile on his face cruel, yet as Danny looked closer, he realized that behind the narrow eye stared he saw a certain amount of emptiness and the evil smirk seemed rather forced. Glancing at the large painting, would only allow you to see the surface. But if you really looked, there was something hidden behind his eyes and Danny suddenly found within himself the determination to try and make the monster into a man.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and found Vlad's name and only hesitated a second before he made the call.

The phone rang several times before Vlad picked up and the man's voice sounded confused, "Yes? Daniel, is everything alright?" Danny wasn't sure how the man knew his number, then again, Vlad had probably had it long before he gave Danny his.

"Uh, yeah, everything is….fine-" he stared once again at the rather large and obnoxious painting of the man that was on the wall before him, doubt suddenly washing through his gut.

"Alright." Vlad said softly but the confusion in his voice was evident and Danny was about to tell him never mind, it was an accidental dial when his eyes dropped back down to the album and the picture that rested in the cover.

"Look, um…Vlad… I don't think there is a solution for me getting to and from Wisconsin…"

The other end of the line remained silent for a moment before Vlad spoke again, a sigh escaping his throat, "I understand, it is summer after all and I know how much you value time with your little friends. Perhaps I can see if I can stay in Amity longer, though I will need to find another place to stay as the new mayor is eager to move in-"

"No, Vlad, just…just hang on…" Danny said and he swallowed, as the silence that followed was rather thick.

He took a breath and tried again, thinking of the pictures he had just seen and how Clockwork had assured him that befriending Vlad was the right thing to do.

"Um, look, the most important thing for me right now is to get my powers under control, and considering Frostbite has no clue how to help me…. and Clockwork seems so determined for me to…" he trailed off again, realizing that Vlad did not know of the time spirits request for Danny to befriend him.

"Maybe, it would just be easier if I…. I will…I will go with you. I mean, I will stay with you for the summer, maybe take the limo back to Amity on weekends to visit or invite Sam and Tucker over to Wisconsin. Either way, my priority is my powers. So…I guess…. when school is out I will just…. return with you…. to Wisconsin."

There was an even longer silence and after a moment Danny called after him, "Vlad? Are, are you there?"

"Yes, yes of course dear boy. I have no problems with this arrangement, if you are sure. Samantha and Tucker are more than welcome to come visit. Just, do me a favor and run it by your mother will you? Given our history she may not like the idea of me taking off with her child. If she agrees we can proceed, yes?" and Danny was shocked to hear the man's voice sound so smooth and gentle, something stirred in his belly and he found himself pulling the album back to his chest as he stepped back to lean against the wall.

"Yeah, sure I will…. do that."

"Excellent. Everything else going alright with the packing?"

Danny was lost in the sound of the man's voice, in the fact that Vlad refused to take him without his mother's permission, that Vlad was being so…. Normal.

"Daniel?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, packing is going fine…. just…. slow…you have a lot of stuff fruit loop."

"Yes. The curse of money and no one to share it with I'm afraid. Well, take care little badger. You are welcome to stay there tonight if you like. Otherwise, I will see you when next we meet."

"Right, yeah. See you…"

When the line went dead Danny swallowed, looking down at the album that was tucked securely to his chest, before eyes wondered back up to the evil smile of the man in the painting.

Somehow, Danny had to reach the man underneath, had to find the heart that lay beneath years of torment, trauma and anger. Vlad seemed to be well on his way, Clockwork having done a pretty good job at getting the man to turn the page on his own.

Yet, no matter how Danny tried to justify his actions as good and noble, he felt like there was something else going on. He just couldn't get the feeling of dread to leave his stomach, and no matter what he would do over the next week, that smooth even voice of the man he had hated for so long would stay with him, haunting him in a way he couldn't escape.

 **Page Break**

School was out today and Vlad waited in a cool anticipation for Danny to show up. He was restless and frustrated by how slow everything was moving but Clockwork assured him that it would lead Vlad to his goal with minimal fighting and casualty.

So when Danny showed up at his door, his little friends in tow, with bags in hand and a rather worried look on his face, Vlad took up his persona as the born-again nice guy and kept everything casual and low key.

After a few minutes of greeting and Danny reiterating for the umpteenth time that we could leave whenever he wanted and that he would blow the man sky high if he tried anything funny, they found themselves near the trunk of the limo.

The driver packed in both Vlad and Danny's bags and then went and opened the door, Vlad following him and coming to stop next to the driver.

"Alright, this is it. I have the whole thing set up. You two will be coming to visit on weekends. We each have cell phones and communicators so we can talk as often as we want. Anything weird or funny and I am out of there quicker than my dad to the fridge."

"Got it." Sam said with a nod of her head and Tucker gave a thumb up and a clever smirk.

"I got this set up and ready to go for you. It's my old laptop. Thanks to Vlad's generous donation to my allowance, I got a new one. But this thing is still top notch. It's a direct link to all of your ghost files, your parents lab and my and Sam's computers. Just open her up, hit the wifi and you will have everything you need."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said as he smiled and took the computer before sliding it into his backpack.

"Just remember to keep your eyes open and taken notes. Let us know the instant something doesn't feel right. If at all possible, see if you can get his lab in Wisconsin up and running. Tucker installed a program on the computer that will update his system automatically and you might be able to use it to your advantage if need be." Sam said as she peered over Danny's shoulder to the man who was currently looking off in the distance.

"Got it. But, honestly guys, you have nothing to worry about. I've taken his royal assness down plenty of times before. If anything happens, I will be ready."

"We know you got this. No worries here."

"Thanks, Tuck." And Danny looked to Sam who sighed and looked away before running a hand nervously up and down her arm, "Just be careful Danny. He has tricked you before; manipulation is one of his strongest attributes. Be ready for anything, and be ready to jet."

Danny picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder before placing a hand on her arm, "I got this, Sam. If he does pull something, I'll be ready."

"Yeah. Besides, if Danny isn't we're jut a phone call away." Tucker added and Sam sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of. We've never…. not been there for you…this will be the first time you're really on your own-"

"Hey, just…just relax. I will be fine. Now come on, group hug." Danny said, trying to not let Sam's fears and worries effect him. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't have the same things running through his own mind.

They all hugged and then Danny readjusted his bag and turned away from them, fear and worry filling his stomach but he pushed it back and looked to the man he was planning to spend his summer with.

He stopped in front of him and looked up, seeing soft eyes and a gentle smile, "Ready to go?"

Danny spared one last look at his friends and then nodded before he reluctantly got in the limo. He sat with his back to the rear so that Vlad would have to sit with his back to the driver and he pulled his bag off and set it aside.

As the limo pulled away he turned in his seat and looked out the back window to watch his friends shrink into the distance. His heart beat increasing and a certain amount of sadness settling in.

He pushed it down and then, when he could no longer see Sam or Tucker, he sat back and then looked across the small space of the limo to find Vlad looking at him with something he could only describe as indecision. His brow was turned up, a small none aggressive frown on his lips.

"What?" Danny asked softly and Vlad looked at him with sincere eyes as he said delicately, "You'll see them again soon, Daniel. You needn't have any fear of it. I promise, everything is going to be alright."

Danny swallowed and slowly nodded; his eyes glanced to the floor as he heard that soft voice that he wasn't at all used to. It was odd, but for the first time since he had met this man, Danny found he actually believed him.

 **Page break**

They pulled up to Vlad's Wisconsin home in the late afternoon. The ride had been quiet, no conversation or even eye contact for that matter. There was a small bit of tension that seemed to be building but neither halfa addressed it and when they finally pulled up in front of the large mansion Danny realized the time had come.

He was here in Wisconsin, alone with Vlad, and far away from his friends and family. He was on Vlad's turf and knew very little about the area. All he had with him was some tech gear, his own brain and his ghostly wail.

He only hoped his power fluctuations wouldn't affect his ability to wail, because knowing Vlad as he did, that was about the only thing that could take the man down, even if for only a few minutes.

"Come, Daniel. Let's get you settled." They exited the limo and Danny watched as the driver saw to their bags.

"Just put those bags in the spare room down the hall from mine, Françoise." The driver nodded and started the long hall in through the large oak doors, "Are you hungry, Daniel?" Vlad asked and the boy, whose eyes had been scanning his surroundings looked to him and he gave a single nod.

"Very well, let's see if there is anything in the kitchen yet."

Danny followed Vlad into the house and continued to watch his surroundings and after several minutes of walking and numerous twists and turns they entered into a kitchen that was even bigger than the one at his Mayoral house in Amity.

"See you're mostly unpacked." Danny said as he looked at all the sparkling appliances and gleaming dish ware.

"No, actually. I donated almost all of the items from my home in Amity. This was all left here incase I ever came back. I do suppose it was inevitable but one never knows where they might end up."

Danny didn't say anything and took a spot at the isle in the center of the large space, the stool's legs echoing as he pulled it out to sit down.

"My staff won't be back for a few more days, I gave them some time off to spend with their families so it is up to us to feed ourselves. What would you like?" and Danny watched in awe as the man removed his black suit jacket and undid the buttons of his sleeves, rolling up the white pristine fabric to his elbows and putting hands on his waist.

Danny continued to stare at seeing the man with such a casual appearance, his face remaining the neutral and unassuming look it had displayed the last few times they had met.

"You cook?" Danny asked as he realized what the man was implying.

"Yes, Daniel. Contrary to your belief that I am a spoiled rotten billionaire there was a time in my life when I could make a mean scramble. So, what do kids your age prefer? I will warn you I refuse to make anything filled with grease or slathered in ketchup but otherwise I can make you just about anything you want."

Danny looked down, a nervous hand scratching the back of his head as he thought about what he might be hungry for. A bout of homesick hit him and he glanced up and said in a rather shy manor, "Mac and cheese?"

Vlad stared a moment and then let out a chuckle, "Very well. Make yourself useful and grab me the pasta, hmm?"

"Oh, uh, sure…where…where is it?" Danny asked looking around the rather daunting kitchen.

"In the pantry, the glass door at the end of the counter." Danny nodded and hopped from the stool as Vlad reached for a pot that was hanging over the island.

Danny crossed to the fancy wood and glass door, thinner then a normal one and with black cursive words on the glass that read 'Pantry.' He opened it and realized it was just as excessive as the rest of the house. He walked in and looked around, gazing at the shelves upon shelves of dried and packaged goods. His eyes scanned but he saw nothing even close to resembling macaroni.

Moving to his left he walked a few feet before he came to the end of the space and stared at the glass jars before him, each having a hand written label of what was inside.

"Um, Spaghetti, Rotini, Angle Hair, Ravioli, Tortellini, Linguine, Penne, Rocchetti, Ziti, Lasagna, Manicotti…. where is the macaroni?" He continued to look for several more minutes before he felt a presence behind him and spun around, his back hitting the shelves violently.

"Easy Daniel. I thought you got lost." Danny looked up to find Vlad staring down at him with concerned eyes.

"I, uh, can't find the…mac-macaroni." He felt his heart beating a million miles an hour, his hands shaking though he fisted them tightly and kept them behind his back.

"My apologies, I do have a rather obscene love for pasta, I keep just about every type. It should be….here-" and Vlad moved forward, reaching up above all the others and grabbing the glass container.

Danny felt the man's heat, got a small whiff of his cologne and saw the way his muscles moved under his shirt.

 _To close, he is too close…._

When Vlad pulled down the pasta he took a step back and turned away, moving out of the pantry and heading for the stove, Danny pocking his head out from the doorway and watching as the man got on with dinner.

Danny shook his head and tried to still his racing heart as he exited the pantry and returned to his stool. For the next few minutes he watched as Vlad boiled water and added a small amount of salt. The silence had returned and Danny found he couldn't take it anymore, so he tried to start a conversation.

"So you used to cook…before you were…ya'know, rich?"

"Yes, one of the few things I still enjoy doing myself. My…mother started to teach me, I continued to and learn after she…well, I taught myself a lot of things as I got older."

Danny felt his curiosity peak, having found the photo album, the man's vague communication about his mother didn't surprise him, but he elected to push despite the fact he knew better than to push the man before him, "What about your dad? Did he like to cook?"

Vlad gave a snort of derision but kept talking as he poured the pasta into the water, "He didn't like anything save for a stiff drink at the end of the day…. and my misery." Vlad had said the last part under his breath but Danny had caught it and he looked away, feeling guilty for bringing the man up given he knew more than Vlad was aware.

"So, when did you really learn to cook?" Danny tried, his hope of keeping the conversation going and the silence at bay pushing him forward.

"In college actually. Your mother taught me a lot of what I know. I've expanded since then, improved on most of her recipes, but then that happens when you are alone. Doing things to keep your mind active." Vlad mused and he walked to the fridge and started to pull out more ingredients.

"Let's see, mac and cheese, how about white cheddar, provolone and Parmesan?" and Vlad glanced to Danny who just nodded in response.

"Excellent, you aren't picky. So, let's grab some cream, butter and eggs."

"Eggs? In mac and cheese?"

"Just the yolks, makes the cheese sauce much more decedent." And Vlad crossed to the island with his arms full. He pulled down a large saucepan from the rack and then retrieved a cutting board and a rather large knife.

As he approached the counter with the knife Danny tensed and Vlad, of course, noticed. He eyed Danny in confusion before he looked at the knife and sighed, "Daniel, please, I know this is very strange for you, goes against every instinct you've developed to deal with me….and I know it will take time, but…you must realize that….well…if I was going to kill you I'd have a much better plan than just stabbing you with a cutting knife."

Danny's jaw dropped as he stared at the man before him who was giving a rather tender smile, "In fact, I'd probably just electrocute you while you were in the bathtub, even as a halfa you wouldn't survive and it would be far less troublesome to clean up."

Danny continued to stare with a wide-open mouth as Vlad gave a smile and started to cut thick slices from the cheese blocks he has brought over.

"Anyway, I have no intention of killing or harming you in anyway. I am not foolish enough to assume you don't have a backup plan. I figure you would just hit me with that ghostly wail of yours, hm? Give you a good shot at giving to safety, assuming it would actually knock me out. I recall last time though; it only took me down for a few minutes. Not a lot of time to escape given I am faster than you, flying or otherwise, the blessing of long legs."

Danny's shock had faded by this point and he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the man a rather angry glare, "It's nice to have someone to talk to." Vlad said softly as he looked up, seemingly unaware that he had just made several threats and Danny wasn't about to let it slide.

"Do you make it a habit to threaten your guests as you make them dinner?"

This seemed to surprise Vlad and he stopped what he was doing as he looked up to Danny and cocked his head to the side, "Threats? Whatever do you mean dear boy?"

And Danny was once again surprised as he suddenly realized that Vlad had no clue what he had just implied, "You just threatened to kill me via electricity before saying if I try to run you could catch me!"

Vlad's eyes glanced to the ceiling in thought, going back over what he just said before a look of shock popped onto his face, "Sorry. I suppose old habits die-hard. Just forget I said anything." The man said and he looked rather guilty and he went back to chopping up the cheeses.

When that was done he cut a chunk from the butter and put it in the saucepan before dumping all the cheeses over the top. He then turned and put it on the stove, turning the heat on low and then wiping his hands on a rag before he grabbed the eggs. It took him only seconds to separate the yolks from the whites and then he set the bowl on the counter next to the pan.

"I suppose we will both have to try and break our old habits. Since we are no longer fighting, it might be hard to not… revert to our old ways."

Danny looked down as his lap, crossed arms falling as he nodded, "Yeah, okay, let's just admit this is really weird and uncomfortable."

"Agreed." Vlad said and he took up the small pitcher of cream and headed for the stove. He held a wooden spoon in his hand and started the process of stirring and melting the cheese and butter.

"So, it's weird, we agree. Let's just take it a day at a time and see how things go…preferably without the subconscious death threats."

"Yes, yes of course. I do apologize." Vlad said, his eyes still on the sauce he was making.

Danny studied the man's back, it was straight as a lance and seemingly pulled tight. His broad shoulders holding a tension that Danny had never noticed before. He glanced something as the man held the handle of the pan, a scar running from his elbow to his wrist on the underside of his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Danny asked and he saw Vlad stiffened more before he released the pan to raise his arm, looking at the mark with a frown, "Nothing. Just a scar left over from the first year I had my powers."

"Really? What happened?" Danny was far to curious to hear about Vlad's own mistakes as a freshly made halfa to even think about how rude the question was.

Vlad let out a sigh but continued to monitor the sauce, "A week before I was released from the hospital I managed to sneak outside for some air. The doctor who was in charge of my care was obsessed with studying my reaction to the ectoplasm that had merged with my DNA. He rarely let me leave my room, so finding an opportunity to escape for a few hours was always on my mind."

Danny looked down at this and tried to imagine what that would have been like to be trapped and treated no better than a lab rat.

"I was outside when it happened. I had climbed up onto one of the walls surrounding the building and was watching the people on the outside, even thought about calling for help. I just…wanted to talk to _someone.._... I would have given anything to just…have a conversation…to meet someone new. I was so isolated, in so much pain, I just wanted…" the man trailed off and Danny looked at the back of his head, noticing how his shoulders seemed to drop a little.

"Anyway, I saw a girl, around my age, and I was going to ask her… I don't even remember honestly, I just wanted to talk to her and as I went to call out my arm turned intangible."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"What do you think happened you imbecile!" Vlad suddenly shouted and then he froze, staring at Danny's wide eyes and he instantly closed his and shook his head, "I…apologize. I have… it is not something I talk about…ever…. with anyone. Aside from you, there isn't anyone who…" the man gave a flustered hum before he turned back to the stove and let out another sigh, "When I fell off the wall I landed in some bushes and in my haste to escape I didn't realize my arm was wedged between some branches. I panicked and yanked myself free…needless to say I hurt myself in the process of extraction."

Danny didn't understand how the branches in a bush could leave a scar like that but given how reluctant Vlad seemed to talk about it he let it go. He glanced at the back of his hand and saw the faded scar he had received his first month with powers and smirked, "I got this one the very first time I fell through the floor. Came down on the glass coffee table."

Vlad turned to him and moved closer, looking at the scar on the back of his hand and frowned, "You're very lucky. Could have been much worse."

"Yeah. Sam was able to get the glass out and wrap it for me. Had to tell mom Tuck and I were jumping on the couch. Pretty lame excuse but she bought it."

Vlad smirked and then went back to cooking. The rest of the time while Vlad cooked there was silence. Danny didn't like silence but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.

After another ten minutes Vlad asked him to grab the strainer and bring it over. Vlad poured the water out and let the pasta plop down into the hole filled metal bowl. He then grabbed two plates and served up the steaming macaroni before dumping the cheese sauce over the top.

Danny couldn't lie, it smelled heavenly and when he took the first tentative bite he hummed in delight and then shoveled in another large fork full.

"Well?" Vlad asked as he leaned on the island with a fork full of the cheesy pasta hovering before his mouth.

"Mm Hm." Danny nodded happily and continued to eat. Vlad chuckled and brought his fork to his mouth, "Mmm, now that is some good Mac and cheese if I do say so myself."

"You wouldn't." Danny teased with an eye roll and Vlad smirked as he chewed.

The two ate in companionable silence until their plates were empty and then Vlad cleared them, leaving them to soak in the sink before he stood and moved around the island. Danny slid from his stool and didn't flinch when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, I will show you to your room. No doubt your friends are eager for their first update."

"Oh right, my friends. Yeah, that'd be good."

"Certainly." Vlad nodded and with his hand on the boy's shoulder he guided him from the kitchen, neither noticing how close they remained all the way up to the spare room.

 **A/N: Thank you for being so patient. Things are about to start heating up. I think I am leaning towards slash with how this story is unfolding but still not one hundred percent committed to that. Please read and leave a review and I will try to get chapter four up asap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Alright guys, sorry this took so long. I've gotten caught up in other stories and have a lot on my plate right now but I haven't given up! I did finally decide to give the option of slash. I have now set up the story so it is possible if I decide I want to go that way. But, I have made the decision that while I have the plot I am just going to let this story flow and see how Vlad and Danny end up view free-writing. Since their relationship in this story could go either way, despite the plot, I am going to see how simply letting the characters interact and play without my influence...well….active influence go….see where they (my subconscious) takes me.**

 **Warnings: Only one, in order to set up the alternate timeline where slash is possible I had to create that timeline, so you see flashes of it in here….so….slash between two men (kissing)…..via a portal in Clockwork's lair. Don't like, just skip over the italicized parts, and if the characters go that way I will let you know so those of you would may not care for that can pick and choose if you want to continue.**

 **Thanks, R &R and Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter Five**

 **Communication is Key**

Danny lay in his bed and gazed up at the stone ceiling of his room. The entire space, which Vlad referred to as Danny's room and not a guest room, was massive and about three doors down from his own.

It wasn't the same room Danny had stayed in originally the first time he had ever visited. This room seemed slightly more personalized, including a large flat screen television, personal bathroom and anything else Danny might want to pass the time.

There were two different game stations, tons of extra clothes, the bathroom was filled with things Danny had never used once in his life including styling gels, colognes and more.

It was overwhelming, and it made Danny feel extremely weird given he had a very serious suspicion that Vlad had gotten it all for his stay and it was not necessarily how he kept his spare rooms stocked.

He thought back to the webcam call with Sam and Tucker. He had pulled out the laptop that his friend had given him and hooked it up to the wifi.

A sheet of paper had been left on the desk and Vlad had specified the wifi name and password, as well as how to access the television and the thousands of channels that were available to watch.

He had talked to his friends for nearly three hours, briefing them on the awkward yet quiet drive to Wisconsin. The dinner Vlad had cooked, their short conversation about the man's past and then being shown to his room.

He was restless now as he laid there, his head turning lazily on the pillow to spy the clock and see it was three in the morning. He was physically exhausted, but his mind was blazing with thoughts, feelings and his own insecurities.

His worry about his powers had lessened, as he had not had an episode in quite some time. He wondered if maybe his metamorphosis was over and this entire thing was a mistake.

Maybe he was beyond it and he could just go home, maybe this was all a pointless endeavor. He had gone ghost and flown around the Mayoral mansion without any problems, though he hadn't tried to actively use his powers he couldn't think of any strange behavior in the last few weeks.

Danny sat up and sighed, "I can't just lay here waiting, I've got to see if my powers are working again." he said to himself and as he yanked the comforter back he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He spied himself in the large mirror that hung on the wall and realized his pajamas were not the best choice for what he was about to try.

He dug through all the extra clothes Vlad had given him and managed to find a men's black tank top and a pair of dark blue running shorts. He slipped them on and then headed for the door of his bedroom.

PAGEBREAK

Vlad floated lazily in the air on his back, hands behind his head. He looked at the clocks above that hung in the seemingly endless dark and then his gaze slid to the side and landed on the time spirit. Clockwork was busy flipping through portal image after portal image simply watching scenes play out before switching to something else.

"Is this really all you do?" Vlad asked with a sigh as he allowed himself to slide through the space and appear much the same as a canoe would moving through water.

"I am the spirit of time, what else would I do?" Clockwork asked without looking back to his companion.

"It seems to me, considering how much you like to interfere in my life and young Daniel's, you would be busy doing something other than staring into those ridiculous portals."

"How do you think I came across the current situation I am trying to remedy? I can't know unless I watch and I cannot watch unless I look at my portals." His voice was smooth and calm as always as his ghostly formed changed between the three stages of life. His staff resting at his side in a lose fist, Clockwork gently jerking the staff one way or another to flip the image before him.

Vlad gave another frustrated sigh and he finally rose up from his position in the air and floated over to watch the screens flip quickly.

Vlad said nothing and the silence between them stretched on for several minutes until Vlad finally clenched his fists and said with annoyance, "Alright, I have waited long enough, why did you summon me here? Surely it wasn't for company."

Clockwork did not look at him, his eyes still staring at the images flying by before he said softly, "You're patience has improved, very good. You nearly made it an hour before you demanded answers."

" _Wonderful_ ," Vlad seethed out, "So, are you going to tell me why I am here with you and not back at my mansion in Wisconsin preparing to win Daniel over?"

"Yes. But before I show you I must warn you that the images you are about to see will shock you. Prepare yourself." Vlad nodded once to show he understood and then looked to the portal.

"I have been watching the development of the timeline in which you and young Daniel exist. I have been watching closely, looking for anything that may help you progress in your endeavor to win young Daniel to your side."

"And?" Vlad asked.

"A new timeline is starting to develop within your own. There are two possible outcomes, both of which depend on you."

Vlad was surprised to hear that, given Daniel was the one who would have to make the final decision on if he would stay or go. Though Vlad was sorely tempted to make a contingency plan incase Clockwork's game failed.

"What are the two possible outcomes?" Vlad inquired as his red eyes glanced to the ghost next to him and then back at the images that showed the past month of his and Daniel's life.

"The first outcome is the one we have been planning on, Daniel chooses to stay with you, the variables of his leaving have diminished substantially since you have done as I have asked and followed through with ignoring any urges to circumvent me and strike out on your own." Images of Vlad and Daniel in the sparring room of Vlad's home played out again before him and Vlad gave an evil smile at the thought of it.

Vlad bit his tongue because he knew what the time master had just said was not meant as a jibe, his own response being nothing but a personal ego boost about how his own ability to plan such an event would have been just as likely to succeed.

"And the second outcome?" he asked.

"Brace yourself." Clockwork said as he swiped his staff and all the portals aligned their images and Vlad saw an older Daniel, maybe in his mid-twenties step out of a shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Vlad wasn't sure what the big deal was until suddenly through the mist Vlad emerged from the same shower and wrapped a towel around his own waist as well.

" _You think the new space program will be signed off on within the week?" Daniel asked as he looked into the mirror, his hands on the counter before him._

" _I should think so, I've gone to painstaking lengths to make sure the space station would be up and running so we could move forward with our plans." Vlad said coming to put a hand on Daniel's shoulder._

" _I'm well aware how hard you have worked, how…much you have sacrificed for this to happen. I could never thank you enough; you've made it all possible. I have done so little-"_

" _Hush. No need for that, just give me some attention every once and awhile and we shall call it even dear boy."_

" _You know damn well I am not a boy anymore." And Daniel turns around slowly, placing a hand on Vlad's bare chest and leaning in, his lips coming to rest on Vlad's gently before the elder man takes up his face and kisses the younger man back._

 _When they pull apart Daniel smiles, "Still love me?"_

" _As I always have, as I always will." Vlad says softly and Daniel wraps his muscular arms around Vlad's neck and leans back up, their lips connecting again._

"ENOUGH!" Vlad suddenly yelled and he fired a pink blast at the portals, the bright ball of energy simply phasing through and colliding with the wall on the backside of it.

"Easy." Clockwork said but Vlad felt his stomach twist in anxiety as he stumbled back and collided with the old wooden table. The thermos rocked dangerously but did not fall and Clockwork's eyes narrowed as he used his staff to levitate the thing onto a high shelf near the back of his haunt.

"Easy? I just witnessed myself having an illicit relationship with a young male who I have always considered to be the perfect son. It's deplorable."

Clockwork cocked his head to the side, "Is it? Or is it just inevitable?"

Vlad felt his anger begin to boil and he stood up straight, his cape falling down over his shoulders to hide his body, his own eyes narrowing to near slits as he stared at the time spirit, "Do not try to confuse me with semantics, Clockwork, I maybe overly determined to win Daniel to my side, but that type of manipulation is not something I would ever consider-"

"Who said it was _you_ who initiated such a relationship? How would you feel if I told you it is young Daniel who starts such relations with you?"

"Impossible. I'd never allow it, not to mention Daniel is already with his little Goth friend, even if he won't admit it."

"Be that as it may, this is now a possibility in the timeline. It came into existence while you were making him dinner, popping in and holding firmly. The possibility of this being the future you and Daniel share is strong, though I will admit, I do not see how it comes to be. Time is a very fickle thing and possibilities remain endless."

Vlad is about to protest when suddenly the portals flashed and another image came up.

" _Vlad! Vlad! Are you alright? Please, God, be okay… Fruitloop? FRUITLOOP, WAKE UP!"_

Vlad sees another older version of Daniel, still in his twenties land next to a rather wounded Vlad.

" _You s-stupid…you asshole! I had my shield up; I could have taken the hit. You didn't have to…oh god why did you block it…"_

" _Daniel?" Vlad asks weakly, his eyes cracking open._

" _Oh thank god, you stupid fruitloop, god, talk to me Vlad, what do you need?"_

" _Is he gone?" the man groans sitting up and bringing a hand to his head._

" _Yeah, he can't hurt us anymore, I think my wail cancelled his out, there was a huge explosion, there was nothing left."_

" _We must be sure, you need to take the others, you must search. I will return to the lab and coordinate everyone from there."_

" _Can you stand?" Danny asks._

" _Y-yes, though I do believe I have a broken rib, breathing is difficult."_

" _We can have Val or Jazz look at it, just get back to the lab and for God's sake, stay there!" Daniel says as he helps Vlad to stand._

" _I don't remember putting you in charge little badger." Vlad chuckled._

" _You nearly got yourself killed, I think it's time I take the lead for a bit, now, go on."_

" _Very well." Vlad goes to leave but Danny grabs his arm and pulls him back, "Hey, you do something that stupid again and I will kill you myself."_

" _You are welcome to try, but last I checked you still haven't beaten me in a fight."_

 _Daniel smiles and Vlad smiles back before the younger halfa moves close and kisses him, holding onto his desperately, "You stupid idiot, if I ever lost you…I better never lose you." Daniel whispers into his chest._

" _Have no fear, I will always be here, we have eternity together after all."_

" _Unless you do something stupid and mess it up. I don't plan to exist forever all alone Fruitloop. You go, I go, that was the deal we made."_

The screen returns to that strange glowing green and Vlad is left standing there stunned, his mouth hanging open, eye twitching as his hands shake.

"E-Eternity….did I…did they…just say eternity?" and Vlad looks to Clockwork who has a hand to his chin, "Now, that is interesting."

"What is?" Vlad asked with a rather confused lilt to his voice.

"I suggest you return to Wisconsin, I believe you have some tests to run." Vlad realizes what the ghost is implying and he curses as he goes to leave, his heart hammering in his chest as he begins to understand that if Clockwork hadn't seen that coming than the future really was ever changing and it no longer mattered what the relationship between him and Daniel became.

If what he just heard held any weight at all in the area of truth, even if Daniel didn't stay with him, they would eventually be brought together for shear sake of their sanity.

Vlad took off quickly, wanting to be outside the haunt when he used the watch Clockwork had given him, the word _Eternity_ echoing like a ominous threat in the back of his mind.

PAGEBREAK

Danny was sweating, his muscles ached but as he stood out in the massive expanse that was Vlad's backyard he held up a hand and aimed it at the rather ornate fountain that stood like a sentinel above him.

His hand shook as his fingers bent and he tried to freeze the tumbling water that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Come on, _come oooon!"_ He nearly swore when he dropped his arm and gritted his teeth. The pain in his forearm and wrist burned and tingled near unbearably and he held up his hand before his face, "A month ago I couldn't get you to stop working... What is wrong with me!" He sighed as he dropped his arm again and looked up to the moon.

Suddenly an idea came to him, he took a breath and shot up high into the air, swinging around to look and see how far away Vlad's castle was from the nearest population.

The city twinkled off in the distance and the rest of the surrounding area was deserted farmland and forest. There wasn't another house in sight for miles and he smirked.

"Alright, let's see what we can do about that wail of yours, Phantom." And he spread his legs wide, tucked in his elbows and licked his lips, "Here goes nothing." And he took a massively deep breath and then shoved it out.

He grew excited for only a moment, his wail trembling forth and echoing into the night until suddenly his throat clenched shut and it felt like his chest and torso might explode.

It was like slow motion as he watched in shock while his wail seemed to invert and then it exploded and Danny felt for the first time just how agonizing his wail was as it hit him and he went careening from the sky.

He thought he heard someone call to him but he lost consciousness as soon as his head hit water and darkness sucked him away.

PAGEBREAK

Vlad rematerialized just outside the patio and was about to go inside when he heard a groan and looked out onto his lawn. His eyes searched beyond the patio, passed the entry to his maze garden and came to land on the large fountain.

Daniel stood looking exhausted and frustrated, "A month ago I couldn't get you to stop working... What is wrong with me!" Vlad started to approach to see why the young halfa was out of bed at such a late hour when suddenly the boy launched into the air and seemed to look around.

Warning bells went off in the back of his mind when he saw Daniel take a very familiar stance and suddenly his feet were running before they left the ground.

He wasn't fast enough though and seconds later Daniel's wail, currently the most damaging and devastating power the boy had, rumbled forth.

Vlad stopped, his eyes growing wide as he watched the near deadly attack ripple through the air and he couldn't stop the admiration, pride and hint of envy that filled his chest.

He had only ever been on the receiving end of this particular attack and he was more than ready to see it from a different angle.

His wonder was put on hold though for suddenly something went wrong as the wail seemed to ricochet back and explode in on itself, crashing into Daniel and sending him like a missle to the ground.

"DANIEL!" He yelled as he dived down after him, Daniel emerging from the smoke and Vlad realized he was no longer in his ghost form.

Danny hit the swimming pool hard and Vlad's jaw dropped. He had to pull up suddenly when he realized the water had frozen. He landed on the surface and went to phase through but as soon as his fingers hit the ice his hands became solid.

"What the devil?" His heart rate increased and he felt panic run through him. He launched into the air and sent two large energy balls down but despite a loud crack and a hiss he was shocked to find the ice had not even broken.

Vlad realized he was going to have to improvise.

He dropped down and sank to his knees, rubbing his hands together quickly, a red glow emanating from his palms and he placed his hands over the area above Daniel breathing deep, pulling as much heat from his core as he could, feeling the energy pulse through him.

The ice started to hiss, pop and finally melt. He pumped more heat from his core into his palms and the rate of melt increased.

"Bloody cold core fool of a boy." He grumbled out and he forced more heat from his core until finally his hand was met by an arm.

Carefully, so as not to burn the youth below he started to melt the ice around him, making a large hole through which he could extract him.

"Come on, come on! Turn that damn core of yours off!" Vlad hissed, the first curse to leave his lips in years.

His hands were starting to shake, his core straining to maintain the temperature but finally he took hold of Daniel and gave a quick yank, the ice reforming a solid surface where Vlad had just melted.

He hauld Daniel up onto his lap and saw his lips and the tips of his fingers were blue.

"Blast it all!" He yelled, and he took the boy up into his arms and teleported.

When he appeared in his lab in the basement of his home it was more a blast as apparently Daniel's unstable powers seemed to affect his own.

Vlad went rolling to one side and Daniel slid off towards a wall. Standing on shaky legs and grabbing at his side he quickly spoke, "Computer, voice activation code Vladimir Masters alpha gamma star! Initiate lab start up and activate the stasis chamber!"

He crossed to Daniel and picked him up again, noticing his teeth were chattering and he was murmuring softly, "It hurts, V-Vlad...help...please...make it stop...the pain...so much pain. My c-chest- it's going to explode… help-" a tear ran from his eye but instantly froze to his skin and Vlad held him closer, "You're so warm, closer, please, closer-"

"Easy, Daniel. Just a few more seconds…" Vlad stood in the center of his lab and from under a floor panel that shifted aside a large chamber filled with a pale yellow liquid emerged.

Vlad rose into the air and as the top of the unit slid open he lowered the boy partially into the elixir. He grabbed a breathing mask and placed it securely on Daniel's face and then let him go. His body floated down and thankfully the liquid didn't freeze.

Instantly he sealed the top and shot over to the control panel, "Computer, initiate power drain and remove all excess energy from the boy's core. I want it drained to below normal levels and send all of it to the generator to be recycled. Monitor life signs and if anything becomes irregular notify me immediately."

Vlad looked to the stasis pod and his jaw dropped when he realized frost was appearing on the exterior of the glass. He approached slowly and wiped a hand across, peering in to see Daniel floating unconscious and with a thin layer of frost on his skin.

"Computer, raise the temperature of the stasis pod by seventy percent and auto adjust as needed to keep Daniel's temperature as close to normal as possible, calculate the approximate levels based on a cold core."

Vlad let out a sigh when he saw the frost on Daniel's skin dissipate and then let his hand drop from the glass as he turned away.

"You are going to be the death of me, Daniel." He murmured and he headed up the stairs, rings appearing around him as he changed back into his human form.

PAGEBREAK

Danny woke up slowly, his entire body ached, his breathing felt labored and he realized he could barely lift his arms.

"Wha-what happened?" He looked around and found he was in his room, at least, the room Vlad had given him. It was dark outside the windows and the only light came from the amber glow of a desk lamp.

He saw the hunchback of Vlad who seemed to be scribbling furiously into a large book. He heard the man speak softly and realized there was a phone pressed between his shoulder and ear.

"No, export. I want that shipment of supplies sent out by tomorrow night… Oh for God's sake Andre, they are medical supplies… we don't need those permits if we are sending them as aid or relief. I don't care the cost, they need them….no...it was a hurricane….yes….just _send_ them. We can write it off as charity if you are so concerned about the bottom line but you will get the disaster relief package there before the end of the week!" He ordered softly, though his tone bared all argument.

As he hung up his cell he nearly slammed it on the desk, "Bloody imbecile."

Danny wasn't sure he heard the man correctly but decided to ask, "There was a hurricane?" Vlad swung around in his chair and looked at him, "Well, welcome back to the land of the living dear boy. Gave me quite the scare. Rather more trouble than you are worth if you plan to try something so foolish again without me present."

Danny went to sit up but found he had no strength to do so and groaned, "If I were you, I'd not move too much. Your rather dangerous little attempt to solve your own problems forced me to take some drastic measures to keep your core from imploding."

"What?" Danny asked in shock and he managed to raise a hand to his throat as the pain of talking suddenly hit him and he let out another strangled groan, "Water?" He managed.

Vlad let out a sigh, his hands dangling off the arms of his chair as he leaned back and narrowed his eyes, staring at him strangely.

"P-please?" Danny asked and seconds later the man stood and approached him. Vlad sat on the edge of the bed and reached for a glass pitcher which he poured into a glass cup.

As he turned to hand the water over he stopped and let out another tired sigh, "Daniel, I am going to have to help you, just don't...don't be difficult." Danny nodded knowing he was too weak to do much of anything and that fact scared him as he realized if Vlad did have some scheme up his sleeves Danny had made himself a sitting duck.

Vlad tilted the glass to his lips and Danny drank slowly, water dribbling out at the corners of his mouth and down onto his chest, which he just now noticed was not covered by a shirt but in fact bandages.

When Vlad set the glass aside he picked up a rag and wiped up the excess water.

"That was so….so foolish. You came here for my help, it could have been so much worse. What could have possessed you to try something as dangerous as that wail of yours without me present?" Vlad asked softly, his eyes focusing on removing the rest of the water from Danny's chest and throat, though the boy could tell Vlad was trying not to make eye contact.

"I thought-" and Danny swallowed before he cleared his throat and tried again, "My powers had been….okay….I thought...I thought I might be alright...that I could...leave if they were working again."

Vlad's hand froze, the rag resting on Danny's cheek and finally the man's eyes met his, "Daniel, I realize you don't _want_ to be here. That I was, essentially, a last resort. But you need to listen to me very carefully, what I saw the other night...what happened to you… it wasn't the result of your metamorphosis. There is something else going on, and I urge you, I... beg you, do not leave here until we figure out what it is."

Danny felt dread fill his belly and he had to clear his throat again before he could ask, "What do you mean?"

Vlad finally set the rag aside and reached up a hand to press the boy's hair away from his forehead, Danny felt his eyes go wide and his heart gave a small flutter at such a gentle touch, "The metamorphosis can cause your powers to flicker in and out, on and off like a bad light bulb or a weak candle flame, what happened the other night with your wail...it was as if it somehow came back to you, like an echo bouncing off a wall. When you landed in the pool the water froze, I couldn't phase through, it affected me….your fluctuations were affecting my powers as well. A metamorphosis should not affect anyone around you, ghost or otherwise. I've never seen this before, it is...new. I can't figure it out unless you stay here. I have to be able to study-"

"Study?"

"Not to worry, nothing invasive. I just need to get some readings off your core while you are in ghost form, I need you to try and use some of your less intense powers and attacks."

"Why?"

"Daniel….the amount of energy I had to drain from you in order to bring you back from freezing to death was immense. I drained enough energy into my generator to run the entire castle and my lab for nearly six months...that amount of energy from one core, especially from a core as young as yours...it could be deadly Daniel. You need to understand, you could have died."

Danny had nothing to say to that, his mind started to race and his heart rate accelerated as his breathing became uneven and strained.

"Daniel, Daniel no, do not panic. I can help you, I promise I will but you must stay calm. Your body has been put through an extreme trauma, anymore stress could inhibit your healing...that's it...calm down...just breathe, slow and easy."

Vlad brought a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes, "That's it, easy boy, just breath. You need to eat and then rest."

After several more minutes of trying to calm himself Danny looked away and felt a blush on his cheeks from acting like such a child but decided to ask, "How long have I been under?"

"Nearly three days."

"Three-"

"Do not worry, I informed your friends of what happened and sent them all the information I was able to obtain from the scans and tests I ran in the lab. No doubt young Mr. Foley should be able to translate. I told them you would call as soon as you are able to do so, no doubt they will want to come visit as soon as possible. Though I recommend you wait-"

"No." Danny said softly and he felt his heart clench with guilt but he didn't want them to see him like this. Not only was he embarrassed about his own stupidity but they would try to convince him to leave. If Vlad was being honest, and Danny had no doubt he was as Danny's body was the perfect picture of how much trouble he was in, he had no choice but to stay and see if Vlad could help him.

If something like this happened again Danny would never forgive himself if he hurt someone he cared about or anyone else for that matter.

Vlad looked shocked at his sudden refusal of seeing his friends so Danny clarified, "Too dangerous. I will call them as soon as I can but for now, just you...safer with just you." And Danny suddenly felt sleep pulling at him.

He closed and opened his eyes several times and even tried to shake his head but he was suddenly exhausted.

"You need to sleep, don't fight it. Daniel, can you take your ghost form? Will you try? We tend to heal faster in our ghost form."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes, a bright flash came when his rings appeared but as they ran up and down his body he didn't change and then the rings fizzled out.

A sharp pain cut across his chest and he let out a yell and then groaned, "Alright, shh, just relax. It's alright, we will try again tomorrow. Just sleep." Danny nodded but was out seconds later, a dreamless sleep hanging heavy in his subconscious.

PAGEBREAK

The next time he woke up he was alone in the room, bright light came streaming in and he looked at the clock next to his bed. It said it was ten in the morning and so Danny decided he was going to try and sit up.

To his surprise he found it much easy though his ribs protested and he hugged a hand to them as he gave a hiss and winced.

He raised his hands up and saw white gloves. He looked down and realized he was in his ghost form.

"What the-" he pulled the blanket aside and stood. His legs felt shaky but otherwise alright, he took a deep breath but started to cough violently when his lungs spasmed.

His head swam for a moment and he had to steady himself against a wall. He felt incredibly weak, and there was small twinges of pain all over his body but he remained standing and so headed for the door.

He went to change back to his human form but found he could not, his rings running over him but not doing anything at all.

He shook his head and decided to seek out Vlad, the man seemingly having all the answers. Tentatively he tried to float and was relieved to see his legs changed into his ghostly tail, "At least I can do something right."

He quickly learned he could not turn intangible though when he face planted into the solid wood of the door and crumpled to the ground.

"Right, maybe I should just stick with walking for now." He stood, rubbing at his sore face, wrapped an arm around his torso he opened the door, poking his head out and looking down the hall both ways before he stepped out.

The mansion was deathly silent but he headed for the stairs, deciding to stop off in the kitchen for food before trying to find the man whom had been acting so strange he didn't know what to think about it.

It was like Vlad was a completely different person. Danny wished he had a way to reach out to Clockwork. This all seemed to have started with him.

Danny still couldn't bring himself to believe the man didn't have some dastardly plot lined up for him or his family. He desperately wanted to believe he could find answers with Vlad's help, the man _did_ have years more worth of experience than Danny.

If he had been this way in the beginning maybe things would have been different between them, they could have been friends, Danny could have spent the last two years soaking up all the knowledge the man had in regards to being a halfa.

This opportunity of Vlad turning over a new leaf was honestly too good to be true, but it seemed so genuine. The way he had talked to him, helped him, how gentle and calm he had been...it made Danny feel….strange.

He didn't know what to think, how to feel. He should be focused on the enigma of his powers acting so funky, instead all he could focus on was if Vlad was being truthful.

 _Admit it Danny, the idea of having another person like you, who understands what you are going through...it is as tempting as it was the first day Vlad offered it to you. The fact he is doing it now without wanting anything in return makes you want it even more. It is great having friends to rely on but even though they are awesome, they will never truly understand. You know it and so does Vlad._

"Darn it." He whispered as he ran a hand through his hair and descended the steps.

When he reached the bottom he turned towards the kitchen and continued to contemplate on whether he should trust the man when he heard a soft voice coming down the hall.

"This is serious!" And Danny walked past the entry to the kitchen and came to stand outside a door which was cracked.

"Daniel is in serious trouble, I am just asking you to look into it…"

Danny tried to peer in through the crack but all he saw was Vlad's back, whomever he was talking to was either speaking too softly or hadn't said anything at all. He couldn't see another person but he knew Vlad was talking with someone.

"I don't care if you are the spirit of time! You have those blasted portals, you scan them, just look ahead and tell me-"

So, Vlad was talking to Clockwork. Danny wondered how the man had gotten the time spirit to come to him. There wasn't a functioning portal in the house and Danny seriously doubted Clockwork had a phone. If he could figure out how Vlad had summoned him and do the same thing, he could ask the ghost some very serious questions.

"I will not let Daniel die!" Danny's mouth dropped open and dread and worry filled his stomach at the sudden exclamation.

"Do you hear me! I will figure this out with or without your help but I would very much like a clue, the boy may not have that much time and I will be damned if I let Maddie's son leave this plain before his time! He is the only other halfa in existence, I refuse to be alone again...I can't...cant be alone again." Vlad had spoken the last part softly, desperately, and Danny saw him turn and rub a hand down his face.

"...I don't care how selfish that is... Just….look into your blasted portals or I will come there and do it myself!"

Danny jerked back from the door and made a face as he realized he was about to get caught. He rushed from his spot in the hall and entered the kitchen, running to the fridge and yanking open the door.

He had his face unnecessarily close to the milk when he heard Vlad enter and stop suddenly.

"Daniel, you are up. How do you feel?" Came the man's soft voice.

Danny glanced over his shoulder and looked at him, registering the concern on Vlad's face and the curiosity in his eyes.

"Better. I'm still pretty weak, still having problems with the powers but, well, otherwise I seem to be okay." He may feel alright physically but his mind and emotions were running away with him. Fear of dying suddenly making him realize how scared he actually was in this moment.

"Excellent. I thought helping you to change was the best course of action."

"Helping me change?" Danny asked standing up and shutting the fridge door as he looked at the man with confusion. He tried to focus on Vlad as the man spoke, putting his worry aside long enough to hear what the man meant.

"Yes. Like this." Vlad approached and placed a hand on either shoulder, suddenly Danny felt a surge of energy run through him and he saw his rings appear and seconds later he was in his human form.

"Whoa." He said in shock, his eyes looking down to scan himself.

"Yes, whoa. There are a lot of things we can do to help each other as we are essentially the same. I simply gave you some of my energy, it forced the change and allowed you to heal more rapidly. You were only out for two days this time."

Vlad moved away and headed for the island, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"What else can we help each other do?" Danny asked out of sheer curiosity. His fear, for the moment anyway, slowly dulling to a gentle trickle.

"Plenty. Since we are both half ghost and half human energy transfer is not only possible but a very healthy thing for us to do. We can also help each other heal via Shadowing."

"Shadowing? Do you mean like possession?"

Vlad thought a moment as he pulled out a box of pancake batter from the cabinet.

"Yes and no. _Over-shadowing_ implies possession, Shadowing is a form of stasis within another core."

Vlad looked at Danny and the boy just shrugged as he took a seat at the island and waited.

Vlad gave a gentle smirk and chuckled, "Very well, say you were to get injured in your ghost form, and I couldn't get you back to the lab in time to render aid. I would have the option to let you Shadow me. Essentially you would join with me, and in doing so you would rest within my core and between the two of us your rate of healing would increase ten fold. Band-aid verse stitches really."

"How do you know all this? I mean, if I am the only other halfa in existance...how could you know that would work?"

Vlad went about making the batter, adding milk, eggs and some cinnamon.

"Truthfully, I am not one hundred percent certain of anything, but I spent a good twenty years studying the ghosts in the ghost zone. There are a lot of little tricks I have seen them do with each other. Granted, you and I are unique but as we are half ghost, theoretically, we should be able to do just about anything they can. But I must assume only with others like us. Then again, just because I have never seen a ghost shadow a human doesn't mean they couldn't I suppose…" and the man seemed to be in thought suddenly.

Danny sat there quietly for a moment before he looked to his lap and then cleared his throat, "Thanks, by the way, for...helping me."

Vlad stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Danny, his face one of surprise, "No thanks necessary. That is why you are here. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't prepared to render assistance. Though next time you get a wild hair to experiment with your unstable ghost powers, do call me first." he offered sarcastically.

Danny nodded guiltily and for the next few minutes watched Vlad prepare breakfast. His fear from before resurfaced and his thoughts wandered to the apparently intimate relationship between Vlad and Clockwork.

Being a curious teen by nature Danny had so many questions, his curiosity peaked to the point of nearly voicing his thoughts on the matter. But, for some reason, he felt like the small conversation he had just overheard gave him an edge, though why that was so, he had no clue, still, he said nothing about it.

He swallowed uneasily and decided to try and do a little digging, though he would have to be careful about what he asked.

"Vlad?"Danny started, Vlad was busy pouring the batter into the hot skillet but he hummed his acknowledgment so Danny continued.

"Do you think- am I going to die?" His blue eyes settled on the back of Vlad's head and he visibly saw the man stiffen before turning to glance over his shoulder at him.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?" The man asked, his own blue eyes staring at the boy with confusion and curiosity.

"Well, last night you said- you said I could have. I just, you normally know what is going on. Even when we were fighting, when we were enemies… you always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Always knew what was going to happen- but the other night, you said you didn't have a clue. If _you_ don't know what's going on… how could we have a hope to stop it?"

Vlad seemed to realize what the boy was getting at and after a short pause went back to breakfast, flipping the pancakes before him and saying casually, "That, my dear Daniel, is why we study."

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, it's been ages and this chapter isn't very long but I have a lot on my plate right now. I had to rewrite this chapter twice. Sorry! R &R**


End file.
